


[Chinese Translation] In Every Line of Code

by knicco



Category: Social Network (2010)
Genre: M/M, robot!Wardo
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-05
Updated: 2012-05-05
Packaged: 2017-11-04 20:52:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/398098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/knicco/pseuds/knicco
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eduardo是Mark买给他的机器人。</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. 正文

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lc2l](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lc2l/gifts).
  * A translation of [In Every Line of Code](https://archiveofourown.org/works/276239) by [lc2l](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lc2l/pseuds/lc2l). 



> Authorized Chinese translation for the most heartbreaking yet beautiful TSN fic by lc2l

讲座结束后，Mark回来发现，一台崭新的由超级计算机支持运转的高科技机器人站在房间的中央。  
  
该死。  
  
“Mark”，那个机器人说话了，脸上绽开的笑容仿佛点亮了整个房间。它长着一对无辜的大眼睛，四肢修长得似乎有些与他的身体不成比例，还有，它看起来像个天真的男孩子，所以，至少这部分他们办到了。“Hello。”  
  
Mark推开它，走到桌前，而它一蹦一跳地跟在他身后，好似一条特别兴奋的小狗狗。  
  
“讲座怎么样？你想选哪个方向？Dustin和Chris什么时候回来？”  
  
所以，Mark的父母确实做足了调查。Mark叹气，坐到椅子上，转了过来，这样能够直接与机器人的眼睛对视。他举起一只手，机器人听话地闭上了嘴。不过显然，即使闭着嘴它依旧笑容不减。“你有名字吗？”  
  
“Wardo”，它欢快地回答，曲起它那长得不像话的腿，坐在了Mark脚边的地板上。  
  
“Okay”，Mark说，“Wardo。你是机器人。”  
  
这台机器人——Wardo——歪了歪脑袋，脸上灿烂的笑容写明了“ _我知道这是个玩笑，但我还是会配合你让你高兴，因为我们是最好的朋友_ 。”  
  
“是真的”，Mark说，“机器人。你是一台来自于Cybernet工业的由软硬件集合而成的精密产品，由程序设定为金钱能够买到的机器人好友。我填写了一整张关于性格档案的表格，所以他们能够将你制造得符合我的需求。”  
  
Wardo的笑脸垮了几分，但他用紧张的大笑掩饰了过去。  
  
“你是最新的伟大发明”，Mark继续道，“上层中产阶级家庭的父母亲都会为他们的孩子买来作为生日礼物。”  
  
Wardo垂下眼睛看向他的手，再抬起看向Mark。他们坐在那里，互相凝视了半晌。Mark有种错觉似乎看见了Wardo眼睛里的微型摄像头。  
  
“我不明白”，Wardo说，眉头微微蹙起，“笑点是什么？”  
  
该死的程序。Mark推开他的座椅，坐到地板上，面对着Wardo。“你以为我们从小就认识了，是不是？你以为我们是最好的朋友？那你就不觉得奇怪我为什么还要问你的名字？”  
  
“呃”，Wardo说。  
  
“在你的程序里加载了一个子程序，告诉你无视所有系统内无法匹配的事情”，Mark说，“我以后会把它卸掉的，那玩意儿再烦人不过了。”  
  
“呃。”Wardo又低头看着手了。“那么，我……你要的我？”  
  
Mark叹气，站起身。“不，我要的是台新笔电。你总没法事事都合意。”  
  
*  
  
二十分钟后，Dustin回来了，Mark在他的笔电前埋头编程，而Wardo则聚精会神地盯着一块魔方的每一面，似乎能够仅凭意志力就将其破解。“你在干啥？”他问，绕过Wardo，弯下腰，开始读Mark写的代码。  
  
“给我的机器人越狱”，Mark说。  
  
“酷”，Dustin坐在他身边。“我能帮忙么？”  
  
*  
  
临近晚餐的时候，Chris回来了，Dustin正在翻存放电线的抽屉，Mark拍着手指在等待他的代码编辑完成，而Wardo正挨个转动魔方，看来在试图用排除法解决。“我想要知道吗？”  
  
Dustin抬起头，一手拿着根以太网接线，另一只手抓着一根香草棒。“Mark有了个机器人”，他说，“可是它被程序设置为永远不会相信它是个机器人，所以我们正在破解。”他瞅着手上的两样东西挨个仔细考虑了一番，然后丢开接线，嚼起了香草棒。  
  
“呃呵”，Chris说，含着那熟悉的“ _我会装做那很说得通_ ”的语气，然后转向Wardo，“那你是？”  
  
Wardo握着魔方的手略微颤抖，“Hey Chris”，他说，“我是Wardo。我猜你也不记得我了。”  
  
Chris皱起眉，在Mark和Dustin之间来回打量了一番，最终选择了Mark。“他是那个机器人？你父母给你们买了个机器人好友？”  
  
Mark耸肩，“我要的是笔电。”  
  
“找到了！”Dustin的声音插了进来，高举着USB接线溜了过来，“现在，我把这个插到哪儿？”  
  
一片沉默。Mark眨了眨眼睛，Wardo拱起双腿、抱膝在胸前，而Chris看上起非常地想把脑袋撞上某个坚硬的东西。  
  
“Okay”，Dustin说，语速缓慢，谨慎了很多，“每个人都停止下流的念头，三……二……”  
  
Chris从他手里抓过接线，看向Wardo，后者现在微微前后摇晃着坐在地板上。“他来的时候没有使用指南吗？”  
  
Mark看回他的代码，“也许有个包含说明书的电邮附件。”  
  
“在哪里？”  
  
“我删了，告诉他们给我寄台笔电。”  
  
Chris失望地叹气，把接线丢向Mark，然后蹲到Wardo面前，伸出手迟疑地搭上他的肩膀。“你有说明书吗？”  
  
Wardo把脸埋进膝盖中间。“我不知道”，他说，声音透过牛仔布料显得模糊不清，“我不知道，我不是机器人，这已经不好玩了。”他把脸转向Mark，眼 神绝望，“我记得你的五岁生日。有画着消防车的红气球，还有蹦床城堡。你的蛋糕是土拨鼠的形状，你吃得太多了还吐了。我在 _那里_ 。”  
  
“那是毛毛虫”，Mark说，转过Wardo的头，露出其颈背，“还有，不，你不在。你甚至都没有五岁。Dustin，我马上需要你查点东西。”  
  
“我 _记得_ 。”  
  
Chris伸手握住Wardo的双手。“记忆很有可能是根据Mark的父母所提供的数据构筑而成。因为程序的限制，你对它们毫无置疑，这种做法非常野蛮，而且是不对的，我正在发起一项运动，但是——”  
  
“没人关心”，Mark说，手指仔细地滑过Wardo颈背上的人造皮肤，终于找到了一处细微的缝隙。他用指甲掐进边缘，无视了Wardo的轻微颤栗，拉起 翻盖，露出一块备有USB插口、各种按钮以及一串序列号的控制板。“Dustin，google这款Cybernet的人工智能产品的使用指 南，EdURD0。”  
  
Dustin滑回他的桌前，开始输入，又停了下来。“就像是Eduardo？”  
  
“你一直都叫我Wardo”，Wardo低语，两只手抓住膝盖再放开，“一直。”  
  
“他属于中档产品”，Dustin叫道，把电脑放在大腿上转着椅子又回来了。“外貌相当出众。擅长数学，具备学习功能，拥有至少十年的数据储存空间。”  
  
Mark捡起接线，把Wardo接入他的笔电，然后把笔电放到大腿上，这样他就能翻阅Wardo的内存分区了。“你以为我们从小就认识，嘿？”  
  
Wardo低头靠上膝盖，绷直了接线。“我在做梦。这只是个愚蠢荒唐的梦，或者是你在恶作剧或 _什么的_ ，这一点都不好笑了。我不喜欢这样，我要醒过来。”他一只手伸到后面，摸到他颈部皮肤被掀起露出控制板的地方，手指抓住了接线插入的交汇点。  
  
他松开手，“这是在做梦。这只是一场——”  
  
Mark将他的新程序拉入Wardo的指令区域中心，启动运行，伸出手指覆上Wardo的手。他只是为了阻止Wardo拔出接线，但是Wardo在手指靠近的刹那间就用紧到发疼的力道抓住了他的手。  
  
“他还有扬声器的功能”，Dustin说，从另一房间转了进来。“有个按钮可以打开他，内部应该会有个iPod插座。”  
  
“我们能看到内部？”Mark问，已经在查看控制板上的按钮了。他并没有 _计划_ 要拆开Wardo然后拉出那功能强大的电路板。他只是好奇心旺盛到按下了按钮，想要快速地窥探一下。  
  
Wardo的手松开了，他的头垂了下去，撞上了他的膝盖。  
  
“Mark”，Chris惊叫，“你做了什——”他猝然收口，看见Wardo的后脑勺裂了开来，头发向两边移开，象征着科技的幽幽蓝光隐约透来。  
  
在Wardo的颅腔底部，巧妙地安装了一个iPod插座，以及一些为扩展显卡或内存条而预留的槽位，但是更为重要的是，这里面有一块Mark从未见过的电 路板，那只有在尖端计算机理论中才会存在。“Dustin？”他缓慢地开口，从Wardo此时毫无生气的手指下抽出自己的手，“他应该安装了什么硬件？”  
  
Dustin靠近一些，“最新英特尔处理器、Cybertronix学习芯片和闪存卡，都是Cybernet基础配件？”  
  
“Yeah”，Mark说，小心翼翼地用手指抚摸Eduardo的头颅曲线。“那些东西他一个也没有。这是……我甚至不知道这是什么。这不可能存在。”  
  
Dustin凑过去好好看了看，然后吹了个长长的口哨，“哇哦。”  
  
“Okay”，Chris说，“我只看到芯片和电路板。我眼前的是什么东西？”  
  
“ _有史以来_ 最强大的理论科技”，Dustin说，“这应该无法投入生产，不过从理论上来说，每当计算机学习新东西或存入新数据的时候，储存空间只会随之扩展。这不是个落后的学习曲线，它能够下载、比方说这个世界 _从古至今_ 的所有信息并能领会读懂。”他凑得更近了些，“这上面装了很多限制装置，不过理论上他能够运载 _任何东西_ ，我说的可不是一家小型企业网站，我说的是一个小国家，或是一个大国，或者比方说这小小的一枚芯片就有能力负载整个google的数据量。任何神志正常的人都不会把这玩意儿装进一台基本型的伴侣机器人。”  
  
Mark还在注视着那块电路板，在脑海中罗列起他用这个能够做到的所有事情，除了毁灭世界、创造世界和平之外。“Chris，如果你买了一包玉米片，却在里面发现一块巧克力，没有还回去，这块巧克力就还是归你，对吧？”  
  
Chris蹙眉，“我想，从技术上来说是的？”  
  
Mark点头，“那么，这个高科技就归我了。他们犯的错，于是我就拥有了它。”他歪过头，以更好的角度来查看电路板是怎样连接的，并琢磨着如何才是将之取出的最好方法。“Dustin，我需要工具箱和一个——”  
  
Chris猛地合上了Wardo分开两瓣的头部，将这个世界上最最精密复杂的科技掩盖在这丛世间最为错综神秘的头发之下。“他为你所有，是作为你的朋友，应该受到你的 _照顾_ 。如果那块东西真的如你所说的那么好的话，那他就该是最先进的人工智能，这就意味着他脑袋里的东西属于 _他_ 所有，该由他来决定如何处理。”  
  
“Chris”，Mark低吼，此时Wardo开始动了，“这是未来科技。你不会把未来随便丢进一台过时的机器人里然后让它自己拿主意下一步该怎么做。”  
  
“我不管”，Chris反驳，“我不会看着你把他肢解了还袖手旁观。”  
  
Wardo在他们中间突然抬起头，手从颈部移开了。“我刚才——”他环视了一周，“你把我关机了？”  
  
Mark瞥向他的笔电，看到——是的——他的程序已经运行完毕。“你是什么？”  
  
“Wardo”，Wardo心不在焉地回答，一只手搓着脸，“Eduardo。我是机器人，我——”他徐徐地转过头，看向Mark，“我是你的机器人。”  
  
“还有”，Dustin补充他，挥起他的笔电。“你被设定为在六至八周内将会爱上他。我知道爱情应该是份惊喜，但我认为还是应该告诉你，因为对象可是Mark，没人应该在未受警告的情况下被迫这么做。”  
  
Wardo向上看着Mark。他有着一对很大的棕色眼睛，逻辑告诉他那后面藏着一对摄像头，可Mark在那双瞳孔之中看见的只有些许困惑和全然的信任。在这张脸后面的某个地方存在着这个世界上最强大的电板，而它想要的却只是在这里陪伴Mark Zuckerberg。  
  
“Yeah”，Mark说，伸手从Wardo的颈后拔下了USB接线，闭上了控制板。“你是我的机器人。”  
  
  
***  
  
“你被叫去了校行政委员会。”  
  
Mark眨动眼睛，收回了投向窗外的视线，看向坐在长桌正对面的女人。“事情不是这样。”  
  
Gretchen皱眉——优雅地微微蹙眉——查阅她的笔记。“你没有被叫到行政委员会面前？”  
  
“不，再前面。前面我认识Wardo的那段——我没有——我没有想要把他拆开。你究竟是从哪里搞到那玩意儿的？”  
  
“数据来自于机器人产品的外置摄像头在待机模式时所记录的视频对话誊本。Eduardo产品的程序要求将所有的备份数据定期传输至Cybernet的服务 器。”她拿起另一页文件。“你在获得所有权后的第三天就成功废除了该项功能，该产品的其他多项核心功能也被同时废除。”她将该页滑过桌面给Sy。Mark 压根没抬眼去看。  
  
“芯片上的抑制装置和其他的一些硬件令他更接近人类。我把它们卸载了，并切断了与Cybernet工业的联系，因为用户条例中有规定越狱Wardo将导致他无法升级，所以没什么必要继续保持联系。”  
  
“为什么你要削弱他的拟人化？”  
  
Mark吞咽下口水，试图找到最佳的措辞来解释，“当时我对遵从程序成为我朋友的性格构成没有兴趣，但我对硬件相当好奇，而他的内部构造能够帮助我理解。我对Wardo的性格未动分毫，只是取出了阻碍他发挥硬件全部实力的抑制器。”  
  
Gretchen点点头，做了相应的记录。坐在她身后的男人脸色阴郁。“那么你被叫去了行政委员会？”  
  
Mark拿起笔，笔尖抵住他的笔记本。“这没什么大不了的。我们在闹着玩，然后弄垮了网络。”  
  
“你是如何弄垮网络的？”  
  
“Mark”，Sy开口道，“回答问题。”  
  
Mark拧着笔，戳破了本子最上层的纸张。“我们想测试下Wardo科技的运载力，于是我们把他接入了互联网，他尝试将其下载。但数据量大大超过了哈佛服 务器的运载能力。我受到了一个月的停学处分，并被教导必须好好管教我的科技。”他用力把笔刺入纸页。“没什么大不了的。”  
  
“这件事登上了校报”，Getchen评价道，拿出了一张剪报。  
  
Mark没有看。他知道上面写了什么，尽是在胡说八道些什么恰当的机器人管教以及计算机科学的专业学生理应更加明白这一点。“那年代新闻流动滞后。”  
  
“成为主人后不到一周，你就已经表现出拆解该产品的意图，卸载了产品的部分拟人功能，并将其置于有可能因过载而损毁的境地之中。我认为这表明了——”  
  
“不”，Mark打断道，无视Gretchen，而是对着她左手边的男人，“不是那样，你跟我一样清楚Wardo不可能被过载。服务器肯定会在他的内存芯片装满前崩溃。我知道，Dustin知道，Wardo在他同意我们这么做的时候也清楚这一风险。”  
  
“噢， _Wardo_ 同意的”，那个男人慢吞吞地开口了，稍稍向前倾。“鉴于我们再也无法亲口向他证实，我们真是太幸运了，你还记得Eduardo准许了你的这些行为。我的意思是，如果不是你 _记得_ 的话，我们也许有理由怀疑他根本有没有说过那样的话。”  
  
Mark紧紧地把笔握在手心，寻思着将其当做导弹径直射入男人那张自以为是的嘴里能有多大的效用。“他是我的机器人。我永远不会伤害他。”  
  
“你一定是神志不清了，Zucker——”  
  
“至少我没在所犯的错误早已追悔莫及之后才来提出愚蠢的诉讼。”  
  
“因为人人都知道你 _从来不_ 犯错——”  
  
“现在十一点三十分”，Sy打断道，拽住Mark的手臂把他往外拉，“开始午餐时间吧。”  
  
  
  
***  
  
  
  
“今天有个机器人骂我是SB”，Mark怒气冲冲地将寝室大门摔在身后，“某个通用型好友机器人在我那堂课上替它那不愿意从被子底下钻出来的主人记笔记。我的意思是，就算是它那个容量有限的智能硬盘也肯定明白那个购买了它的混蛋比我更SB。”  
  
“你也是嘴上说说”，Chris坐在沙发上说，“我们可都看见了Wardo昨天在帮你做功课。”  
  
Mark挥挥手，“他喜欢数学，而且他在这方面的成绩傲人，因为他是真的 _拥有_ 智能。”他从冰箱里拿了瓶啤酒。“我是说，任何人都明白那不过是个愚蠢的玩笑，Wardo在服务器崩溃前根本都还没开始过热，而且所有人都 _清楚_ 他安然无恙。”Mark刚坐上沙发就抓过了Chris的开瓶器。“要是那操蛋的Winklevii也看得出Wardo不是个普通的机器人，其他机器人当然也能办得到。”  
  
Dustin滚进房间，“什么是Winklevii？”  
  
“高大魁梧的划艇健将，两个都是。”Mark打开瓶盖，连吞了好几口。“他们在我走出教室后找上了我。”  
  
Chris随即一动，“你翘课了？Mark——”  
  
“别浪费口舌”，Mark说，“Wardo为类似这样的情况准备了一整套说教，我不想让他损失这次机会。不管怎样，要不是我翘课我也不会撞上Winklevii，也就——”他瞟向他关着的卧房门。“Wardo还关着么？”  
  
“我们今天都没进去过”，Dustin说，拖着椅子转到他们跟前，“那对大块头想要什么？”  
  
“Chris，你能去看一下他吗？要是关机了，就把他带出来。”Chris对着他打量了许久。“劳驾”，Mark说，“这一天太难熬了，既被划艇运动员威胁又被机器人仇恨。”  
  
“我敢打赌Wardo能赢过Winklevii”，Dustin若有所思地说道，“实际上我们可以把引擎接入他的USB插口，这样来驱动赛艇。只不过那样就算犯规了。”  
  
“我去找Wardo”，Chris说，“你自己对着他再重复一遍。在你把他接入爆米花机然后内疚了好多天之后看他还会不会答应你的任何要求。”  
  
“这不公平”，Dustin说，滚到Mark身边，“他长着一对斑比眼。”他把头靠上沙发背，看着Chris走进Mark的房间并关上了门。“Okay，到底什么事这么糟，不能在Chris面前说的？”  
  
Mark低头看向手中的啤酒，“Winklevii兄弟听说了我们搞垮网络的事。他们以为我升级了Wardo的电路板，他们想要那个。”  
  
“他们想要你把他们所有的电路板都升级成超牛逼•Wardo电路板？”  
  
Mark望向他的卧室，确保Chris没有带着Wardo出现在门口。“他们在筹建一个网站”，他说得飞快，声音极轻，“哈佛限定的类似于 match.com的网站——他们还邀请我担任他们的程序员——但是他们希望能只使用某种结构简单的东西来运行，比方说只用一台单机电脑。他们只需要一块 电路板。”  
  
Dustin失望的表情已经说明了一切。“你选择跟我说是因为你认为我比Chris更有可能同意还是因为拒绝你的人是我的话你心里不会太难受？”  
  
Mark咽了下口水，双手重新握住了酒瓶，“他们出价三十万，Dustin。三十 _万_ 美元，我们甚至都不用——我们只要五百块就能买到一块普 通的Cybernet电路板，再把绝大部分的Wardo移到那上面就行了。Chris根本发觉不了。想象一下我们能用那笔钱做到多少事情。我有个关于创建 网站的点子——绝对能把Winklevii他们的创意打得一败涂地，但是我们需要启动资金，而我们认识的人里没人有这么多钱。”  
  
Mark的卧室门砰地打开了。“我找不到开机的开关，而且他比看上去的要重很多”，Chris一边说着走了回来，“进去启动他。Dustin，告诉我Winklevii他们要干什么？”  
  
Mark看向Dustin的眼睛，努力让脸上恳求的表情显得足够真诚，然后站了起来，走向他的房间。  
  
“他们想建个网站”，Dustin的声音在他身后响起，“显然他们蠢到想要Mark当他们的帮手。反正一周以内他们就会受不了他改变主意的。”  
  
Mark合上了房门。Chris已经将Wardo从床底下拉出来了。这绝对不是个上佳的存放位置，可是Mark的房间空间有限，而关机后的Wardo既僵硬又重得不行，没法共享一床。  
  
Mark抬起他的头，摸到颈后的控制板，将开关拨到另一头。Wardo的手指开始弯曲，睫毛徐徐眨动，接着他猛地坐了起来，速度快得惊人，Mark急忙朝后退，两人的脑袋差点就撞上了。  
  
“我醒了”，Wardo说，转头看见Mark坐了回来，“该死，抱歉，我撞到你了？现在几点？”  
  
Wardo比起其他的低档计算机要优秀得多。Mark每天都会在走道里遇见机器人。理所当然的，他们的表情完全不够自然细腻，他们的内存里也没有海量的随机互联网信息，尽管他们具备了性格结构。  
  
Wardo转过头看向Mark，眼睛睁得比以往都要大，这违背了所有的物理学理论。“Mark？”他的声音听起来是那么的迟疑，Mark还没搞明白到底发生了什么就已经向前握住了他的手。  
  
“出问题了？”他问，伸手合上控制板的盖子。“一切都运转正常吗？”  
  
Wardo用另一只手把自己撑了起来，然后手指覆上Mark的脸颊。披着冰凉的人造皮肤的纤细指尖，五个小小的触摸点，缓缓地循着他脸庞的轮廓，从他弯曲的唇线滑至微蹙的眉心。  
  
“你的视力还好吗？需不需要我检查一下内部？”他伸手摸向控制板，但他都还未碰及Wardo的脖子，Wardo就猝然向后畏缩，猛地撞上了床板，从Mark手里抽回了自己的手。  
  
“别！”他向后退，手掌捂住他的脖子，仿佛在防止Mark碰到。“我没事，我的眼睛没事，一切都很好。请不要卖了我。”最后一句说得极快，说完他就别过了脸。  
  
他的双手簌簌发抖，紧闭的眼睛也不住地闪烁，脸上糅合了某种极似于恐惧的表情。  
  
Mark不禁走上前，伸手触摸Wardo颤栗的手和那头乱蓬蓬的头发。“嘿，没事的。别担心，我没有要——你怎么这么说？”  
  
Wardo咽了下口水，低头看向放在腿上仍在颤抖的手。“我听到了——Winklevii他们。他们想要把我删掉用来运行一个网站。你说——你需要资金。”  
  
“Chris说你关机了”，Mark钝钝地开口道。他试图提醒自己，那可是用 _三十万美元_ 换一块小小的电路板，但看着Wardo蜷缩在他的床边不住抖晃的样子，他根本无法进行客观的权衡。  
  
“待机”，Wardo咕哝，“我在待机模式，我不会完全关闭，我能够照常听见和看见，不过我没有告诉你，因为你只想要个普通的机器人，而他们都会关机。但是我听见了你说的话，我不想死。”  
  
Mark看着他，凝视了许久，因为——因为他晚上一直会将Wardo关掉，把他当成一台普通的计算机撵到不碍事的角落里，尽管实际上他的大脑与Mark的大脑同样的精密复杂，也许比任何一个该死的Winklevii都要更为复杂。  
  
但是他从未想过要一个机器人，他的父母亲总是不听他想要什么，他不需要这份责任。一个安装在普通芯片上的普通机器人是不可能智力发达到能够理解伤心这种情 绪的复杂性。他们不会难过，也不会困惑，无论什么时候，只要没有需要，他们都会被关机。而Wardo和人一样的令人捉摸不透、神秘莫测，可是，Mark并 _不_ 愿照料一个完整的人。他连植物都养不活。  
  
“我不得不一直提醒自己，你只认识了我一个星期”，Wardo说，稍稍放松了肢体，脸颊靠着Mark的肩膀，“自从我有记忆起我就认识你了，可你却是在一 周前才与我见面。你对我们曾共同经历过的事情、梦想过的未来没有丝毫的记忆。”他闭上了眼睛，“这太诡异了，你是我的整个世界，我对你而言却微不足道，怎 么会这样呢。”  
  
Mark放任他的手指梳入Wardo的头发，感受着胸膛下Wardo的恒温系统正在缓缓搏动。犹如心跳一般。  
  
“别拿我去换其他芯片”，Wardo低语，“我见过那些，我不想——你应该记住我现在的样子。”他慢慢地放下了捂住后颈的手，停在Mark的膝盖上。  
  
他是一堆电路板，电路板、电线和硅，他体内的某个地方还有一只风扇，吹出的气流是那般的温暖，拂过Mark的颈边，宛若呼吸。  
  
Mark推开了他，站起身，走去打开了门。Chris和Dustin坐在沙发上，假装没有一直虎视眈眈地盯着门口。“新规矩”，Mark尖声喊道，“任何 人都不准再把Wardo关机。永远都不行。还有，我们要在Winklevii他们想出来的新网站这块儿把他们打个屁滚尿流。最后，没人会把任何人卖给任何 人，不管能得到什么样的回报。”  
  
Chris叹出一口气，透着他标志性的 _“我就知道你们有事瞒着我”_ 的意味，不过他脸上含着笑。Dustin则笑得灿烂，歪着脑袋问是否可以把Chris卖给Billy Olsen来换取小蛋糕。  
  
Mark关上门，把他们俩隔在外面，走回Wardo身边。“我从没想过要一台机器人”，他说，“但我有了你，我不知道正常的好友机器人是什么样子，但如果他们不像你的话，那我也没兴趣，所以你应该事事都按照你原本的性子来，对我实话实说。”  
  
Wardo翘着头注视了他很久，Mark挪动着脚尖，等着被批作混蛋或SB以及要是Mark没打算现在把他大卸八块的话Wardo这就走人。  
  
随后而来的却是一个无比闪亮的笑容绽放在Wardo的脸庞，他跃到Mark面前一把抱住，低头埋入Mark的颈窝，“我就知道你是我认识的那个Mark。”  
  
Wardo转过头，Mark以为是要分开了，所以准备让开，于是原本落向脸颊的吻擦到了他的嘴唇。两人都怔住了，Wardo随即再次吻上他，伸手捧住Mark的头颈，轻轻将他的脸转回来。  
  
Wardo的口唇暖暖的，柔柔的，坚硬的牙齿轻轻咬住了Mark的下唇。  
  
Mark闭上了眼睛，拉过Wardo贴近自己，“我会尽力的。”  
  
***  
  
“我不明白”，女人说，Mark想她的名字是Marylin。她从包里拿出一盒色拉作为午餐。越过一排空无一人的座椅，Mark望着她，猜想是不是Sy派她来看着他的。“如果他们在程序里设定了机器人会爱上你，为什么不只是按照说明把他设置成能够满足你的任何要求？”  
  
Wardo过去经常会对嘲笑他人无知的Mark捶上一拳。然而他这会儿并不觉得好笑。“你可以试着来定义爱情”，他没有正面回答，“用简洁精悍到能够写入计算机程序的语言来形容。”  
  
“我——”，她拿着叉子停在色拉上方，“我想，是需要某人、或希望他们能够在自己身边？希望保持亲密的关系，但不仅仅是作为朋友那样？”  
  
“下令让机器人需要另一个人，结果是只要那个人走出房间，他们就会崩溃。‘不仅仅作为朋友’所涵盖的意思从冷淡漠视到格杀勿论不尽其数。”Mark摇头，“你没法列出一张清单来定义爱情，你不可能将之写入代码。”他用手指轻叩桌面，“你了解性格结构的运作原理吗？”  
  
她摇头。  
  
“和人一样”，Mark说，“它最初起源于极其基本的性格，也是生命的基石。那取自于每个人在购买机器人前所填写的问卷调查。在那之后是植入记忆，性格就 会随之自然发展，根据每一次的反馈而逐步成长。当它被安装到电路板上并植入机体之后，需要做的只是不断获取新的记忆，并让性格对之做出反应。”  
  
“所以并不存在一个特定的程序，那他们如何让它恋爱呢？”  
  
Mark耸肩，“他们没有命令Wardo爱上我。他们所做的是将他创造为匹配我性格的最完美的另一半，确保我和他都是彼此倾心的类型。余下的只是顺其自 然、水到渠成的事。”回想起那些往事，他的脸上不禁浮起微笑，“他的性格写满了那块电路板的每个角落，主宰他的行为，影响他的看法。他们以为那归他们所 有，这怎么可能？那存在于Wardo的大脑里，是Wardo的技术，无论从哪个角度来看都属于Wardo所有。他们耗费了大量的金钱将他打造成人类，现在 却又声称他不能自己做决定。”  
  
“如果他是人类的话”，Marylin开口道，嗓音柔和，出乎意料的不含一丝责怪的口气，“那你所做的事情，就必须换一个词来形容了。”  
  
Mark阖上眼睛，脸上的笑意褪得一干二净，“他是人，他恋爱了，就是这样。”  
  
  
  
  
***  
  
  
  
  
“Okay”，Mark说，倒了三杯烈酒，依次排开在他与Wardo膝盖之间的地板上，“那么你有没有与我无关的记忆？”  
  
Wardo思索了许久，尽管他装载的搜索引擎理应在一纳秒的时间内就能得到结果，他吞下了那三杯烈酒，“没有。”  
  
“真的？”Mark拿起酒瓶重新灌满杯子，停顿了下，“这你就不觉得奇怪？在你的记忆里我们是连体婴吗？还是有人打我们出生起就把我们拷在了一起？”  
  
Wardo对准他的手臂捶了一拳，比起他的实际能力来说只用了很小的力气，“这是因为有程序设置了我不会去注意那些东西，直到你跑到我脑子里都拿掉了。”他看向又灌满了的酒杯，“我还要喝多少杯你才能得出科学结论我是喝不醉的？”  
  
Mark也低头看向它们，试图回忆Wardo已经喝了多少。酒瓶显然已经快空了，而之前Chris和Dustin出门去加勒比派对时还有半瓶，“你应该能喝醉。我见过机器人喝醉的样子。”  
  
Wardo耸肩，“我不会。我敢跟你打赌那肯定不是真的醉酒，他们只是安装了抑制器，在传感器检测到酒精时就捣乱你的功能运作。你也许压根没留心已经把它们撤除了。”  
  
Mark拿起一杯酒，一口喝干，“对此我向你道歉。”  
  
Wardo大笑着又捶了他一拳。现在他已经能够控制好力道而不会留下淤青，他似乎认为这种随意的暴力完全OK。“那么，我知道我不是人类，我没有备份，我也喝不醉。我是这里最特别（uniquest）的机器人。”  
  
Mark又灌下了一杯，这样他就不用去想Wardo的备份系统。“没错”，他同意，“别的机器人都知道那根本不是一个单词*。”他拿起第三杯，“再说了，我怀疑Cybernet的备用设备能储存得下你塞进脑子里的那些网络数据。”  
  
（译注：原文是uniquest，最高级变错了，于是马克嘲笑花朵XD）  
  
Wardo满面春光，“你应该把我接上显示器，我这儿可囤了不少超赞的毛片。”  
  
“你没告诉Dustin，对吧？请千万不要向Dustin这样提议。”  
  
Wardo推了他一把，Mark之前也许伏特加已经喝得有些过了，因为他一下就被推到了。倒下时他拽住了Wardo，于是他们一同摔了下去，倒在彼此的身 上。那个已经见底了的酒瓶被撞到的地毯另一头，不过那不重要，重要的是Wardo的双手落在了Mark的两颊上，他静止了所有的动作，嘴唇距离Mark的 唇不过一英寸。  
  
“我能喝得醉”，Mark说，一只手向上搂住Wardo的颈子，“你有什么借口？”  
  
Wardo低头轻轻贴上Mark的嘴角，“我现在必须找借口了？”  
  
Mark一把拉他过来进行真正的亲吻。Wardo双膝跪在Mark臀部两侧的地面上，两腿紧压着Mark的大腿，舌头卷进了Mark的口中。Mark的另一只手探入Wardo总是穿在身上的可笑的衬衣，上下磨蹭着他光裸的脊背。  
  
Wardo的双手移到了Mark的肩上，以某种神奇的技巧一边持续着他们的唇舌缠绵一边翻转了两人的位置，于是现在是Mark趴在他的身上。Mark的显 著优势在于他没有装满了一堆沉重的电子元件，所以他可以整个人都压着Wardo，而Wardo也能尽情地把双手滑入他的发中。  
  
“Dustin走之前是怎么说的？”Mark喘道，Wardo此时正忙于将细密的吻循迹覆盖上他的嘴唇、他的耳廓、他的下颚。  
  
“沙发上禁止性爱”，Wardo回答得有些接不上气。“而且Chris也排除了桌子。”  
  
Mark的两只手都溜进了Wardo的衬衫底下——途中扯掉了多颗扣子。“没人提过地板？”  
  
“没。”  
  
“好极了。”剩余的扣子也轻而易举地被扯掉了，现在Mark的面前有一整片Wardo的胸膛等候着他。  
  
“瞧”，Wardo说，Mark在其锁骨上印下的亲吻令他不禁颤抖“就是像这样的时刻让我对自己脑子里的东西不再全部备份在别人的数据库里而倍感欣慰。”  
  
Mark用手向上抚摸Wardo裸露的体侧，亲吻他的颈子。“我不愿意他们留有备份”，他的话语喷在Wardo的皮肤上，反正他是个自私自利的混蛋，他无所谓。“我不想任何其他人拥有你。”  
  
Wardo的笑容愈发得灿烂，手指揪紧了Mark的头发，因为他向来善于将Mark占有欲强烈的嫉妒误认为是爱慕。“Yeah，我也非常喜欢你。”  
  
而Mark本可以说“那不是我说的意思”，但他方才的话确实字字发自肺腑，如果Wardo选择如此解译的话……不管怎么说，well，那是他的决定。  
  
Mark抛开所有思绪，拽近Wardo，继续接吻。  
  
*  
  
Chris进了门，用手捂着眼睛，“我听见了打字声”，他说，“但自从星期三之后，我对那表示的意思不再做任何揣测。”  
  
Mark删掉一个括弧，多加了一行输入数据。有什么东西在他腿边移动，他低头看见Wardo抬起头正对着门廊那边挥手。Mark伸脚挠他，“连线中的意思是不准分心。”  
  
Wardo转过脑袋，亲了亲Mark的膝盖，“我可听说睡觉也意味着不准分心。来设想一下，躺在床上，闭上眼睛，完全隔离所有分心的事情。”  
  
Mark不得不从键盘上撤离一只手去袭击Wardo的头发，然而这样不仅仅暂停了他的编程作业，而且完全是浪费时间，因为Wardo的头发无论你怎么折腾看起来都一个样。“别说话，干活。”  
  
Chris把包放在门廊边，“你其实不必因为他求你就帮他做作业，Wardo。我们都知道你有能力拒绝。”  
  
“不是作业”，Mark说，“他在为网站写公式。”  
  
“噢。”Chris调转方向，没有走进他的卧室，而到了冰箱前，“这一定是个超级神奇无比的网站，能让你一直编程编个不停，即使你根本买不起网站运行所需的硬件？”  
  
Mark把手抽离了Wardo的头发，又多加了一条代码，“我今天申请了三张信用卡和一份贷款。”Wardo把他的纸板递了过去，靠了回去，脸颊贴着Mark的腿。  
  
Chris打开冰箱，拿出两瓶啤酒。“我知道了。你记得去上课了吗？”  
  
“我提醒过他”，Wardo说，因为他就是这样的叛徒，“可他没去。”  
  
“反正都是在浪费时间”，Mark说，由于注意力分散害得他的代码里出了错。他希望Chris能进他自己的房间，这样就剩下Mark和贴着他腿部的暖暖的Wardo二人世界了。“不是我早学会了就是我根本不在乎的东西。”他把手伸向Chris，“谢了。”  
  
Chris勾起眉毛，拿着两瓶啤酒坐上了沙发。“自己去拿。我至少需要两瓶才能继续这次谈话。你今天吃过东西没？”  
  
显然他是留定了。Mark从键盘前撤回手，伸向桌子下面摸索他的耳机。“Wardo给我做了个三明治。”  
  
“里面有什么？”  
  
Mark耸肩，“食物。”  
  
Chris点点头，“呃呵，那么你上次睡觉是什么时候？”  
  
Mark摇头，不过Wardo向上看道，“他刚才倒在键盘上瞌睡了三小时，但是他就是不肯去床上睡。”  
  
Mark停下了寻找耳机，低头看向Wardo，后者正小心翼翼地避开他的眼睛，“你是个差劲的、相当差劲的好友机器人。你答应了万一我睡着了会叫醒我的。”  
  
“你已经四十八小时没上床睡觉了”，Wardo指出，“我们俩里只有一个靠电池生存。”  
  
“那就是为什么需要红牛的原因。Winklevii他们的创意跟我们差不多，记得么？尽管他们的构想烂的要命，但如果他们的网站最先上线就会分流部分受众。用户量至关重要。我们必须不眠不休地干，争取用户、留住用户，然后——”  
  
“在我们的键盘上打瞌睡。”  
  
“伙计们？”Chris说，在沙发上摸出一团皱巴巴的纸，“你们能不能别像一对老夫老妻地拌嘴，就停止五秒钟。有谁接到邀请了？”他瞥向沙发外沿，“等等，还有一份？”  
  
“Wardo”，Mark说，决定在Chris离开之前还是放弃编程，“人人都想要学校里最棒的机器人，我已经对终极俱乐部们完全没意思了。我们说完了吗？”  
  
“他们是怎么知道他的特别之处的？”  
  
“有个Cybernet的家伙在学校里四处打探，自从网络大崩盘后哈佛里绝顶聪明的学生们有能力得出这么简单的结论的确让人感到意外。”他复读了一遍最后几行代码，可是他接下来准备输入的设计已经想不起来了。“嘿，Chris，你不是有信用卡吗？”  
  
“不”，Chris说，“不行，你别想把我拖进去。”  
  
“我需要买服务器时间和域名，还有路由器和运行apache软件的配备mySQL后端的专用Linux平台。只需要大概1000美元就能让网站上线，而你能得到……公司15%的股权。”  
  
Chris把那两份信扔到沙发上，喝干了剩余的啤酒，“我要去午睡了。Wardo，别让Mark太欺负你。”  
  
“我可以欺负他吗？”Wardo问。  
  
“任何时候，只要你乐意。”他关上了房门。Wardo扭过头，两眼牢牢地锁定了Mark。  
  
“请跟我一起去床上”，他说，使出了终极狗狗眼，并侧过头靠着Mark的大腿，双唇微启，仿佛在说“这可是你想要拒绝的东西哦。”  
  
“我只想搞定这一页”，Mark说，急速地审视最后三行代码，指尖击打键盘的速度也快得惊人，丝毫无法顾及拼写错误。  
  
一条钢筋般有力的手臂搂上了他的腹部，他的双手被迫远离了键盘，因为Wardo把他扛到了肩上。  
  
“就一页”，Mark抗议道，使劲儿挣扎，尽管他明白那完全是浪费时间，“放我下来，否则我要——我就重新安装你的力量限制器，我还要把你下载进我的笔记 本电脑，这样你就只能当个文本型聊天机器人，或者就拆下你的主电路板安装到机器狗什么的上面，这样你除了汪汪叫外什么也做不成。”  
  
Wardo躺在床上，紧搂的臂弯熟练地将Mark安置得正好依偎在他的胸前，而没有甩在肩上。房间内如墨般漆黑，Wardo暖和极了，那头蠢兮兮的头发戳着Mark的脸庞。  
  
“我会找出Dustin的珍藏毛片”，Mark还在嘀咕，“然后全部载进你的储存卡里，取上再普通不过的文件名，这样你一旦扫描记忆库，砰！女同性恋星际海盗毛片。”  
  
“呃呵”，Wardo说，用手梳过他的头发，吻了吻他的前额，“晚安，Mark。”  
  
“我会把你卖给Winklevii他们”，Mark说，他的眼睛没有耷拉着渐渐合上，那也不是打哈气，他只是在为成功逃离做准备，然后继续努力他的网站， “但我不会告诉他们你就是那台计算机，于是他们会以为你是台男佣机器人，这样你就将不得不事事都遵从他们的吩咐。”Wardo实际上真的、真的感觉舒服极 了，Mark只需要合上眼睛就三十秒钟就能积累到精力挣脱开来。  
  
“我不会把你卖给Winlevii他们”，Mark说，声音在Wardo衬衣的阻隔下模糊不清，“我不会做任何你不希望我做的事。”  
  
“我知道”，Wardo说，不过Mark听得出来他在微笑，“快睡觉，小傻瓜。”  
  
Mark把脸埋进Wardo的颈窝，闭上了眼睛，只闭十分钟。  
  
***  
  
“Facebook于2004年2月正式上线。”  
  
Mark睁开眼睛，看向Gretchen耐心渐失的脸。“TheFacebook”，他说，看着她皱着嘴唇抓紧了笔记，“TheFacebook于 2004年2月4日正式运行。”他的头部嗡嗡发疼，他想要蜷缩起来，如曾经习以为常的那样把头弯向一边，这时他的潜意识才反应过来如今他的身边已经没有 Wardo可以倚靠。“Wardo参加了凤凰协会的入会仪式，于是拿到了电子邮箱名单，然后我们群发了网站链接。”  
  
“你是如何负担网站运行的费用？“  
  
Mark又用手拉扯头发，“就跟其他经营网站的人一样。我刷爆了三张信用卡，利用透支来支付设备和服务器空间的租金。”  
  
Wardo应该在这里。他应该在这里，展现他拿手的微笑，他知道该怎样选用恰当的语言搞定每一个人，这样大家离开的时候尽管并没有达成原本的期望，但每个人仍然会对最终结果毫无怨言。  
  
Mark现在完全没有必要耗费如此长的时间告诉任何人这段经历。  
  
他想念Wardo，他从未料到他的思念能够如此强烈。  
  
“Wardo在发行人栏上被列为联合创始人，是吗？”Gretchen问道。  
  
Mark点头，Sy用手肘戳了戳他，提醒他房间里有人会记录下所有发生的事情。“是的”，他说，“这其实是个玩笑，因为我创建网站的时候他一直都在。”他拿起面前的水杯，“他已经不再是了。”  
  
Gretchen身边的那个男人笑出了声——更可以说是刺耳的嘲讽声，没有一丝一毫的笑意。“当然了，在你终于意识到Eduardo仍旧属于我们之后怎么可能还是，你不想冒险让我们有份拥有你的网站。”  
  
Mark几乎以为他手指之间的玻璃杯会就此爆裂，但是他不是机器人，“你没有资格对任何有关Facebook的东西声称拥有所属权。”他倾身向前，玻璃杯 里的水随着他颤抖的手而来回摇晃，“你给我听好了，Mahoney先生。你可以抢夺我的时间、我的钱和我的技术，但是，你一个指头也别想碰我的网站。”  
  
Sy的手落在Mark肩上，轻轻将他拉回座椅。Mark终于喝了一口水，但那对缓和梗住的喉咙没有半分效果。  
  
“Zuckerberg先生”，Gretchen说，一边翻阅笔记，仿佛哪里出了差错，“你是否可以告诉我初次启动后发生的事？  
  
Mark将玻璃杯放到桌面上，拿起笔，开始在他们给他的笔记板上画圈涂鸦。“这里的人都满十八岁了没？”  
  
*  
  
“如果你需要网站的启动资金，为什么不将机器人出售给我的客户？你知道他们有钱，而且你的这个项目并没有使用该机器人。”  
  
Mark一直把双手放在桌面底下，这样就不会有人看见它们攥成了拳头。“Wardo是来自于我父母亲的生日礼物，他是非常能干的好帮手，同时也是我最好的朋友。他不是什么廉价的小玩意可以拆解成零件用来换取现金。”  
  
Winklevii他们满面怒容，Narendra则不屑地哼了哼，而Gage勾起了眉毛，“那么，如果我现在想要与他会面的话，我想我能见得到他？如果你对待朋友是这样的话，我可不愿成为你的敌人。”  
  
Mark的两只拳头用力压住大腿，一声不吭。  
  
  
  
  
***  
  
  
  
  
Wardo的腿紧靠着Mark的腿，手臂挂在Mark的椅背上，手指来回摩挲着Mark的帽衫肩部，力道不重，没有碰触到Mark的手臂，却足以分散他集中在演讲人身上的心思。  
  
“——最初诞生的人工智能仅仅是显示在黑色屏幕上的白色文本，但仍然引发了剧烈反响。那是一台人们能够与之谈话、可以进行真正的交流的计算机。所以当Joe来找我说‘瞧，这绝对会是发展的必然。我们必须 _现在_ 就着手开发。’然后我就说，‘好啊，你说的对。我们就来设计性格架构吧。’”  
  
一部分听众笑了，绝大多数是他们身旁那些外形僵硬、坐姿笔直的机器人。另一些则是只拥有与人工智能在线聊天经验的人或仅仅出于礼貌才发出笑声。  
  
Wardo猛然歪头落到Mark的肩膀上，颈部皱起一条纹路。“这些我们早就知道了”，他说，“我是机器人进化的下一阶段，难过了会心情低落，高兴了会笑，我还记得一整部《失乐园》。我们能干点儿其他什么有趣的事吗？”  
  
“——目前这个阶段，我们致力于开发基础型机器人。除非你愿意额外出费用获取完整的计算机功能——而那同时也意味着你的机器人的重量将翻三番、个头也要大上五倍——而你最多只能得到三种情感性能。”  
  
Wardo的手指摸过Mark的大腿，“Mark。 Maaark。 Maa-aark。也许TheFacebook崩溃了呢。我们已经三小时没管它了。你不觉得我们应该回去检查一下？”  
  
Mark掏出手机给他看，上面没有任何新短信。“Dustin在看着。没有崩溃。”  
  
“但是有这个 _可能性_ 。它也许正准备着要崩溃了，要是我们现在不离开就没法及时赶上，Dustin不知道该怎么办。”  
  
“我向你保证。TheFacebook不会崩溃。”  
  
“永远不会？”  
  
Mark转了圈眼珠，“不会。拜托，Wardo，你晚上看着我睡觉能看上八小时，这怎么可能比那更无聊？”  
  
“哈”，Wardo说，转过椅子，这样他就能平躺着，两脚搁在一边的空椅子上，脑袋枕着Mark的大腿，“好像你曾经连续睡过八小时似的。”  
  
Mark的手指插入了Wardo的发丛中。  
  
  
  
*  
  
  
  
“自由啦”，Wardo在路上雀跃地蹦跳转圈，差点儿栽进灌木丛里，“你闻到了吗，Mark？这是自由的味道。”  
  
Mark两手插进口袋，看着Wardo牵起一位容貌娇美的华裔女孩舞动了一圈并在对方手上留下了一个吻，那女孩羞涩地笑了，红着脸跑向她的好友咬耳朵，咯 咯直笑。“不过是场两小时的讲座”，Mark说，背靠上墙壁看着Eduardo旋转着跃过一个水坑，双腿大张地摔在了地上，“提醒我是怎么会跟你交上朋友 的？”  
  
Wardo甩开钻进眼睛里的头发，水珠四射，“因为我是最最先进的未来科技，叫什么来着——现代工程学的顶峰之作。”他伸出手，一副命令的姿态。  
  
Mark转了圈眼珠，没管那只手。“你是个傻瓜”，他说，“还有，我不会抓你的手，因为我知道你我都有更好的方式来度过今晚，而不是四处乱晃再被拉进水坑里。”  
  
Wardo摆出极似于受伤小鹿的表情，瞬间又转化为灿烂的笑脸，迅速站了起来，“我们应该去酒吧。现代工程学的顶峰之作想要去酒吧。”  
  
"Mark? Mark Zuckerberg?"  
  
Mark转身看见出口处站着三个人看着他。他们看起来不像是机器人，不过有些机器人的确略微出色。“什么事？”  
  
“我是Stuart Singer”，中间那个家伙开口道，“我和你在O.S. lab上同班。”  
  
Mark努力搜索记忆仍然未果。他试图回忆上一次去上O.S. lab是什么时候，但也想不起来。“当然。”Wardo在他身后走了上来，温暖的胸膛靠着Mark的背。Mark过了会儿才发觉Wardo的体温高于往 常；那绝对值得好好检查一番。此时他意识到那个O.S. lab课上的家伙还在说话。  
  
“TheFacebook做得真不赖。”  
  
“棒极了”，另一人也赞同道，这家伙也可能是Mark在O.S. lab的同学。  
  
Mark点头，向后伸手握住了Wardo的手，思索着他们确实应该去酒吧，“谢谢。”  
  
“我发誓在他说到未来科技将很快与我们共同生活的时候就看着你。”  
  
此时，Mark的注意力被第三个人的话拉回了现实，那人没有看向Mark，而是盯着他的肩后。Wardo微微佝偻起身子，仿佛这样能够隐身在Mark的卷发之后，“呃，我不认为——”  
  
“我甚至都不认识今天演讲的人”，那家伙说，然而在Mark看来，他的眼神精锐得有些过分，并且过于纠缠不休了。  
  
“Bill Mahoney”，Wardo说，语速飞快，转身离开，握住Mark的手没有放开，“他是Cybernet的创始人兼首席研究员。我们得走了。”  
  
“我们可以跟你们一道儿。我很想聊一聊你们的大作。”  
  
Mark偶尔会忘记Wardo的力气有多大。他在泥泞里被拖了将近一米远才小跑步地赶上Wardo，“怎么回事？”  
  
Wardo摇头，“没事。我不知道。我不喜欢他。”  
  
Mark愣住了，于是被拖着滑过了一个水坑，“你觉得Mahoney认出了你？你担心的是这个？”  
  
Wardo摇头，又点了点，然后再度摇头，“他们不知道电路板最后装进的是哪具机体，但是他们可能已经确认了大概的时间段，所以他有可能来这里查验是否是 我，万一有人告诉他。”他的另一只手插入发中，居然成功地达成了不可能任务——将那蓬头发变得光滑伏贴了整整两秒钟。“我知道你觉得这一切都——”，他晃 动脑袋，“——属于你，因为是他们的过失，但他们不会这么看的。”  
  
Mark借着停步的机会张开臂弯紧紧搂住了Wardo。有好一会儿他僵硬得仿佛一块钢板，不过渐渐的他靠着Mark的肩放松了下来。“不会有事的”，Mark说，“我不会让任何人带走你。”  
  
Wardo把脸埋进Mark的颈窝，修长的手臂勾上Mark的腰，“我们现在能去酒吧吗？”  
  
Mark亲了亲他的下巴，“万一在你灌醉我的时候TheFacebook挂了怎么办？”  
  
这句话成功地赚到了一个微笑。“永不崩溃”，Wardo的声音抵着Mark的皮肤有些模糊不清，“永远不会。你向我保证过。”  
  
"Yeah," Mark说，“我保证。”  
  
  
*  
  
  
Wardo的双手在全身上下游走，他的嘴唇印上Mark的脸颊、头颈，拉下帽衫的拉链，在Mark的锁骨之上吮吸啃咬。Mark甩头撞上瓷砖墙面，脸贴着 _’fuck Harvard Law'_ 和 _'DM <3s TASIHA'_的海报。一双手翻起他的帽衫，修长的手指开始抚摸他轮廓平淡的胸膛，以优雅华丽的姿态摸索着他的每一寸肌肤，反复按入他的肚脐。  
  
盥洗室的门开了又关。脚步声逐渐靠近，然后是叩响隔间、上锁的声音。“Wardo”，Mark压低嗓音。  
  
Wardo抬眼看向他，浓黑的睫毛遮住了眼睛，他举起原本停留在Mark腹部的手，伸出食指贴住Mark的嘴唇，“嘘。”  
  
他的另一只手滑到腰后，将Mark的后背与隔间的墙壁隔开，手指探入Mark的腰带之下，碰触上那光滑的肌肤。  
  
Mark咬住嘴唇，攥紧了拳。Wardo起身压住他，把Mark的呻吟悉数纳入口中，安静地亲吻着他，一边用手去拉Mark的腰带。  
  
“Fuck”，Mark极尽可能地放轻声音，此时Wardo拉下了他的裤子，嘴唇也离开了Mark的唇，低头向下，越来越低，越来越低。  
  
Wardo不得不拉下Mark靠着墙壁的手，一根一根地将Mark的手指摊开、安放在自己的头发上，因为Mark已经完全迷失在没顶的快感之中，Mark 无法思考，他只能再次握紧了钻在Wardo发丛里的手，向后仰起头，如此一来他就不用看向Wardo的脸、Wardo包裹住他的嘴、还有Wardo半闭着 的眼睛。  
  
“Do it”，Wardo喘息道，Mark随即颤抖着全数缴械，达到高潮。  
  
“God”，他说，希望进盥洗室的人不管是谁已经离开了，不过也并没有特别在意，因为Wardo虽然已经松开了口，但他的双手依然牢牢抱着他的臀部。“God, fuck, Wardo, _fuck_ 。”  
  
Wardo站了起来，再次吻向Mark，舌头回到了Mark口中，Mark能够感觉到Wardo的每一个指尖都压着他的皮肤，力道大得几乎快要留下淤青，但还是差一点。还差一点。  
  
Wardo的两只手又溜进了他的帽衫。天哪，他还穿着帽衫，他的裤子褪在脚踝处，由于碰上了地板有些湿了。而Wardo一件衣服也没有解开，他夹住 Mark的大腿上覆盖着面料柔软的裤子，感觉温暖。“Mark”，Wardo轻吟，沿着Mark的下巴轮廓亲吻吮咬，贴住Mark皮肤的手指更加用力了。 “Mark, _Mark_."  
  
“我爱你”，Mark说，一只手抓紧了Wardo的头发，紧贴着的Wardo猝然僵住了。“你知道的，对吧？我他妈地爱你。”  
  
Wardo的身体靠着他，双手用力捧着Mark的臀部，Mark过了片刻才意识到他正纹丝不动。又过了片刻，他闻到了烟味。  
  
“Wardo？”他用另一只手晃动Wardo的肩膀，“嘿，你还好吗——Holy shit，你的手臂着火了？”  
  
Wardo对着他眨动眼睛。他的面庞上缓缓展现出微笑，仿佛他的系统刚刚被强制重启，然后他低头看向自己的手臂，正好瞧见他的夹克袖子上的小火花蹿成真正的火焰。“Shit. Fuck, Mark。”  
  
他们跌跌撞撞地奔出隔间，惊呼着脱下Wardo的夹克和衬衫扔到地上。Mark拉起裤子一跳一跳地猛踩燃烧的衣物，Wardo则赶忙把手臂伸到冷水笼头下浇灭，几缕水蒸气从他的皮肤表面升起，感谢老天他的皮肤有防火功能。  
  
Mark收回盯住地面的视线，透过缭绕的烟雾和蒸汽看向Wardo的眼睛，突然之间两人都笑了，半歇斯底里地轰然大笑，向彼此传达着“我们的生活怎么这样”以及“感谢上帝我们都没事”。  
  
“我说了我爱你，然后你就 _着火了_ ”，Mark说，跨过地板，靠上Wardo袒露的胸膛，“你因为我的 _爱_ 而起火。”  
  
Wardo涨红了脸，推开他，试图掩饰笑容，“你知道我的降温系统濒临极限。你 _清楚_ ，你却还说出那种会令我的处理器过载、冷却液泵停止工作的话来。”  
  
“冷却液泵停止工作”，Mark说，“因爱而燃烧。两码事。”  
  
“你”，Wardo说，转身把Mark向后推，抵上水台，“你才是最可笑、最讨厌”，每一个说出口的形容词都伴随一个印上Mark脸颊、下颏、前额、喉咙的吻，“最疯狂、古怪、 _最棒_ 的人，令人难以置信。”  
  
Mark的双臂环绕着Wardo的腰，Wardo的脸埋在Mark的颈边，一边笑着，呼吸都喷在Mark的皮肤上。“不管怎样”，Mark说，“已经过了…差不多四个月了。你现在不是应该也爱上我了？我是不是需要打电话给客服投诉？”  
  
Wardo回应了一声，听起来不是无可奈何的笑声就是某种歇斯底里的呜咽，“你这个傻瓜”，他贴着Mark的皮肤咕哝，“说真的，Mark，你是我见过的 _最傻的_ 天才了。”  
  
“出自因为我的爱而着火的机器人之口。”  
  
Wardo抵着Mark皮肤的脸更用力了，晃着脑袋，笑声愈发不甚清晰。他抱紧Mark，将他拉近自己，仿佛只要他足够用力，他们两人就能融为一体，“你真是个彻头彻尾的 _大傻瓜_ 。我一直都爱着你。”  
  
噢，当Wardo张开口贴上他的颈子时如此想到。突然之间，他能够理解Wardo了，因为，如果他也是机器人的话，此时他肯定已经成了个他妈的大火炉。  
  
“噢”，他费了很大的劲儿才出了声。这不公平，Wardo只需要重启系统就能办到，而Mark却无法那样高级地拨动开关就能重新恢复。“那—— _噢_ 。”  
  
Wardo抬起头，如果他是人类的话，此时必然脸上布满了闪着笑意的泪花。“你真是个 _大傻瓜_ ”，他重复道。  
  
Mark感到自己的脸上绽开了微笑。“Yeah”，他说，“反正你还是爱我的。”  
  
“的确”，Wardo赞同，“去他的，我确实爱你。”随后他的嘴又贴上了Mark的，两手抬高Mark坐上水台。随时随地都会有人进来，不过Mark发觉自己毫不介意。  
  
  
  
  
***  
  
  
  
“你们扩张到了哥伦比亚、耶鲁和斯坦福大学”，Gretchen说。  
  
Mark没有做声，直到Gretchen再次开口前才说，“抱歉，那是个问题？”  
  
Sy碰了碰他的手臂。要是Wardo肯定会揍他的。Mark在座椅上陷得更深了。  
  
“是如何实现扩张的？”Gretchen问。  
  
Mark双臂抱在胸前，没从座椅滑到地板上，尽管他很愿意这么做。“我们拉了Chris和Dustin入伙。Chris小有积蓄，另外他们俩都申请了信用 卡和贷款。我们购入了更多的服务器，Dustin也开始帮忙编写程序。当时Dustin拥有公司20%的股份，Chris有10%股份。”  
  
“Eduardo没有股份？”  
  
“Wardo对公司的贡献不足以获取股份，而且作为人工性格结构，他没有权利拥有属于自己的资金。”  
  
Mahoney凑近身，表情甚为不满，嘴唇上方抖动的小胡子犹如闻到了恶臭一般，“如果Eduardo没有为公司出力，那为什么你说的是‘我们’拉了Chris和Dustin入伙？”  
  
Mark拿着笔的手紧握成拳，想象着把笔刺入他那双瞪得滚圆的眼睛里的景象。“滚开。你给我他妈地滚开，滚远点你他妈的——”  
  
“不做记录”，Sy几乎是用吼得告知记录员，拽着Mark的手臂把他拉回到座位上。“Mark, Mark坐下。”  
  
“Wardo和我在一起，我只是这个意思。他是我的朋友，当时他也在。他为我带来食物，保证我的睡眠。他对Facebook所有的权利就跟你的男仆机器人 对Cybernet全部的研究分支机构所拥有的权利一样。”Mark坐回到座椅上，双臂交叉在前胸，“而你对他没有半点权利。”  
  
Gretchen从眼角瞥向Mahoney，但是他没有做出任何评论，于是她重新看回笔记，“根据你在填完性格分析调查表时所签署的条款，当你将其置于危险之时即丧失了对该技术产品的所有权利。”  
  
“反对”，Sy说，“未经证据支持的结论。”  
  
Mahoney扬起眉毛，“让我们来看看这些事实。在获取所有权的第一天，Mark Zuckerberg拆开了Eduardo，侵入了他的核芯功能系统，并表示主电路板可被挪为其他用途。在之后的几周内，Mark Zuckerberg继续侵入Eduardo的功能设置，废除了防止他伤害自己或他人的抑制器，以及通过在安全服务器上备份来预防因占用过多处理能力而导 致机体过热的抑制器。他因为一个愚蠢的大学生恶作剧差点烧焦了Eduardo的主板。而在那之后不久，Zuckerberg先生就同意把Wardo的主板 卖给第一个来询问的人。”  
  
“我最后没有那么做”，Mark指出。  
  
“是没有”，Mahoney同意道，“你只是连续三个月在宣称自己会这么做——这方面你不是也惹上了官司么？”他拾起自己的笔，在指间转动，脸上浮出一丝冷笑，“另外，我们可别忘了你还带你的机器人与一名以机器人仇恨而 _臭名昭著_ 的人见面。”  
  
Mark直视入他的双眼，“他没有陷入丝毫危险。”  
  
“为什么会没有呢？”  
  
Mark耸肩，“我们从没告诉Sean他是机器人。”  
  
  
  
***  
  
  
“他已经迟到了24.85分钟。”Wardo靠上座椅，眼睛扫视着整个餐馆，仿佛以为会有什么从玻璃喷泉后跳出来。  
  
“他十九岁就创建了Napster”，Mark说，已经厌倦了Wardo的抱怨而语气不悦，“他有资格迟到。”  
  
“我联合创建了TheFacebook，可我连两分钟都没有迟到”，Wardo说，身体陷进座位，隆起肩膀，令他看起来更小了，“我们不需要他。我查过他了，我们不 _想要_ 他。 _我_ 不想要他。”  
  
Mark叹了口气，把手伸到桌子底下，覆上Wardo的腿，“那只是传言，Wardo。因为有风声说他不喜欢机器人，于是有人就编造了那些鬼话。就算是那样，他也不知道你的身份，我保证了不会让你离开我的视线半步。你还想要怎么样？”  
  
Wardo的腿在他的手指下颤抖，“我想让他离开”，他说，微微转头靠上Mark的肩，“我不想让他靠近TheFacebook。他想让他离我越远越好。”  
  
Mark握上Wardo的手，拇指来回摩挲着他的掌心，没有做声。许久之后，Wardo吻了吻他的脸颊，别开了头，稍稍放松了。Mark没有松开他的手。“你还准备谈论广告吗？”  
  
Wardo耸肩，“我们不可能一直凭空运转网站下去。总有一天，你必须支付你的信用卡账单，到时候钱从哪里来？”  
  
“我们需要用户。如果网站不酷就不会有用户。”  
  
“如果网站根本不存在的话也不会有用户。”他又紧张了起来，头转向入口处，一名年轻人正叫着侍者的名字打招呼，“是他。”  
  
Sean Parker转过头看见了他们，笑容热烈地穿过餐馆大堂。一路上他与一位西装革履的男士握了手，还在现场相貌最俊俏的姑娘的脸颊上留下了个吻，然后步伐矫健地走到了他们面前，伸出手，“Sean Parker。”  
  
有那么一瞬间Mark以为Wardo不会放手，不过Wardo很快松开了手指，于是他伸手与之交握。“Mark Zuckerberg。”  
  
“当然”，Sean说，“你一定是Eduardo了？”  
  
“是的”，Wardo在Mark纠正他之前开口道，与Sean握了手，紧扣的手指有些太用力了。  
  
值得佩服的是，Sean几乎没怎么皱眉，反而两眼打量着Mark和Wardo——缜密地观察两人之间亲密的距离、以及Wardo溜到桌下与Mark十指相扣的手。“你们俩——”  
  
“你对此介意吗？”Wardo语气严厉。  
  
Sean举起双手作投降状，坐了下来，“不，没问题。”对他们展露出迷人的笑容，“只要你们是人类，我都不介意。”  
  
Mark感觉到Wardo的手指捏紧了他的手掌，明白今晚他的手是不会好受了。  
  
“那么，Eduardo”，Sean说，挥手召唤侍者，“喝什么好呢？”  
  
Wardo直直看向他的眼睛，一个浅笑徐徐漫上嘴角，“来点烈的吧。”  
  
  
  
*  
  
  
“我看清了机器人的本质”，Sean说，端着半杯烈酒比划，“他们毫无人性。”  
  
“哇哦”，Wardo面不改色地在Mark耳边嘀咕，“你能相信Case Equity公司放走了这家伙？”  
  
“他们只是一堆程序”，Sean解释道，一甩手把伏特加泼到了肩后，“它们听从程序来做出微笑和皱眉的表情，而Cybernet却大张旗鼓地宣传什么‘性格结构’，好像那有什么意义似的。完全是 _扯淡_ ，他们并没有用程序赋予机器人性格，不过是命令机器人对他们言听计从。机器人和人不一样，它们没有思想、没有感情。他们只是通过程序运转来做出回应。你不能信任它们。”  
  
  
*  
  
  
“他们派机器人跟踪我”，Sean说，三杯火辣的酒精下肚，他的眼睛睁得极大，俯身越过桌面，“男仆型、妓女型，还有好友型机器人，都为了把我从自己的公司赶出去而搜寻把柄。”  
  
“结果他们发现了你在乱搞未成年少女。”  
  
“好友型机器人是最差劲的”，Sean这次只对着Mark一人说，“他们在反应回馈方面煞费了苦心，让你有时候根本无法分辨哪个是机器人。他们曾经给我下 过套，我过了一个星期才发觉那是个机器人，他们甚至还为这种情况设定了应对模式，表现得似乎不知道自己是个机器人，在我想要关机的时候一副惊慌失措的样 子。我不得不拔掉电池，最后扔进垃圾堆里——即使关机了也赶不走那种像是在 _盯着_ 我的感觉。”  
  
“Mark”，Wardo拽起他的手臂，力度大到足以留下淤青，“Mark，你看起来不舒服。我们得去会儿洗手间。”  
  
Sean抬头看向他，已经被三杯烈酒打倒了，瞪大了眼睛，胡乱地挥动手臂，“小心点”，他压低嗓音，“这会儿可能就有机器人在监视我们。”  
  
  
  
*  
  
  
  
“我做不到”，Wardo说，Mark正对着水池呕吐，都怪Wardo，还有那些烈酒，“我没法坐着听下去那些话。”  
  
扇贝和松露非常美味，却感觉总是在犯恶心。“他有大把的人脉，我们需要他。”  
  
“我们需要资金、设备和用户。我们不需要Sean他妈的Parker还有他那番‘我憎恨机器人’的言论。”  
  
“他在你决意灌醉他之前没那么糟糕。”  
  
“对极了”，Wardo语气尖利，“这全是 _我的_ 错。当然了，为什么我没发觉？哦，不，等一下，这不可能是我的错，因为根本没有‘我’。我只是因为 _程序设置_ 才会在面对一个彻头彻底的混球时有这样的反应。”  
  
Mark再度干呕，他的胃里如翻江倒海般难受，但显然已经空空如也了。  
  
Wardo叹了口气，用手上下来回顺Mark的背。他的下巴靠在Mark的肩上，Mark又干呕了。“我们 _不需要_ 他。”  
  
Mark闭上眼睛，没有回答。  
  
  
  
***  
  
  
  
“请陈述此次会面的结果以供记录。”  
  
Mark耸肩，“我们去掉了‘the’。”  
  
Gretchen低叹，放下笔，“还有呢？”，早已习惯了这般的长时间拉锯战。  
  
Mark伸出手指一一罗列，“我宿醉难熬，Sean开了Facebook账户，Chris和Dustin冲我大吼大叫，Wardo整整三天没有跟我说话。”  
  
“往重大的方向想。”  
  
Mark摆出歪头思索的模样，“我提过去掉‘the’了吗？”  
  
“你搬去了加州”，Gretchen一针见血地指出。  
  
“哦”，Mark说，“我以为问的是紧接着会面之后的事，对。”  
  
“Facebook尚未有收入来源，你是如何负担起这一次搬迁？”  
  
Mark再度耸肩，“我们卖掉了所有没法搬去美国另一头的东西，在那个夏天租了间最便宜的破房子，然后不吃饭。我们原本计划雇佣几名实习生，可由于资金短缺所以只能靠我和Dustin更加地卖力，同时Chris也学了些基础的技术活来帮忙。”  
  
“Sean Parker在加州加入了你们，这毫未顾及Eduardo对Parker的明确反对以及Parker的恐机器人症。Eduardo对于你邀请Sean同住是怎样的反应？”  
  
Mark阖上眼睛，手梳入发中，“我们需要用户，需要更多的人脉和程序员。Sean比Chris更擅长，他为此做足了准备，只需要一个地方落脚作为回报，而且他还带来了一大把免费匹萨的赠券。”  
  
“同样也是在这个夏天，你在Facebook上增添了机器人/人类的身份选项，就此在全国各校内引发了一系列针对拟人型机器人的暴力事件。Eduardo对此的反应又是如何？”  
  
Mark咽了咽口水，“那只存在了几个月。”  
  
“这几个月是指存在于Sean Parker在加州加入你们与2004年5月事件之间？”  
  
Mark点头。  
  
“现在”，Gretchen说道，翻阅笔记，从中抽出了一页纸，“我们要求呈上本次听证会所商议的物品。”  
  
整个房间霎时静止了，在场的每个人都转头看向Mark。  
  
Mark瞥向Sy，他这位业内最出色的律师耸了耸肩，仿佛在告诉他“我们别无选择”。  
  
Mark再看向Gretchen，“我能否问用意何在？”  
  
“我不过是想确认你没有损坏我的财产”，Mahoney回答，睁大了眼睛装出一副无辜的模样。他从桌底下取出微型个人电脑，端在手中，“同时我还希望能检查它是否功能完好，如果你不介意的话？”  
  
Mark在桌下攥紧了双拳，“那如果我介意呢？”  
  
Gretchen长叹，“Sy？”  
  
“你不介意”，Sy说，因为Mark付了钱，这是他见鬼的职责，“你确实带来了，不是吗？”  
  
“我不是白痴。”Mark的手伸进帽衫口袋里，把它掏了出来，随手扔到玻璃桌上。它流畅地越过光滑的桌面，停在Mark与Mahoney之间。  
  
玻璃外盒上满是划痕、污迹斑斑，长宽小于Mark的手，厚度略大于一盒纸牌。盒内是一块主板，绿色的铜质薄片，表面载满了电阻、电容、电感器和晶体管。内 存卡插在电路板的一端，蓝色的微型LED灯缓缓地闪动着，还有一片集成电路板，大小不超过一英寸，连接的导线毫如发丝，让人几乎以为是连为一体的。  
  
外盒上印着： _Cybernet工业，EdURd0_ 。  
  
Sy阖上眼睛，Marylin垂下了视线，Gretchen摊开双手，微微耸肩，“ _Well_ ”，她的表情传达着如下涵义，“ _对此有何辩解_ 。”  
  
Mahoney的脸上露出了微笑，伸长了他那犹如肥香肠的手指抓起电路板，粘腻的指纹印满了外盒，找到玻璃外盒上的小孔，将其连入了他的掌上电脑。  
  
窗外下起了雨，Mark看着最先的几滴雨点打上窗户，沿着玻璃徐徐滑落。他等待着。  
  
“它是空的”，Mahoney开口了。  
  
那两滴雨已经落到了窗户底端，不过还有更多雨水倾泻而下。“没错”，Mark说，“我之前就说过，我不会让你接近Facebook分毫。”  
  
  
  
  
***  
  
  
  
  
  
Mark醒来时正有人把他的卧室门敲的震天响。他恍惚了许久大脑才开始正常运转，意识到，fuck，也许Wardo是对的，一晚三小时不算睡眠 _充足_ 。  
  
“Mark”，Dustin在门外叫嚷，这不太寻常，因为通常是Wardo来叫他、到他房间里把他摇醒、然后吻他，因为机器人不用担心口气问题。“Mark”，Dustin吼道，又开始捶门了，“Mark，快出来。”  
  
Mark坐起身，刚伸手想要拿衣服却发现都穿在身上。“出什么事了？”他问，抓起椅子上的帽衫，打开了门，“网站崩溃了？”  
  
Dustin摇头，领着Mark下楼。“是Wardo。Wardo和Sean。”  
  
才下了一半楼梯Mark就已经听见他们了。“是的”，Wardo大吼，“没错，要是按照我的意思来的话，你现在就该睡在街上的纸箱里了。就是那样，要是我说了算的话，你连纸箱都甭想有。”  
  
“是 _我_ 给你们弄来了Thiel的电话号码、 _我_ 才有Case Equity里的人脉、是 _我_ 重新命名了网站、也是 _我_ 请来了那些会给我们带来食物的人。你最近又为公司做过些什么？除了操这个网站的他妈的创始人？”（fuck the fucking founder）  
  
“这他妈的网站是我 _创建_ 的。这是我的公司，而你只是免费住在这里的客人，消费各种你根本付不起的东西，因为你没有告诉Mark你跟我们一样债台高筑。“  
  
“你说‘我们’，那你最近一次掏钱是什么时候？我从没在任何一张服务器账单上见过‘Eduardo’的名字，你也不付房租，你甚至连张信用卡都 _没有_ 。”  
  
Mark走下了楼梯。Sean正站在厨房里，手上拿着一片吃了一半的匹萨，Wardo则在起居室正中央，端着一只空杯子，仿佛在考虑摔了它。“你认为我们应该继续借钱？这就是你的答案？  
  
“我们都知道你认为我们应该投放广告。‘再多些广告，Mark。去掉机器人的选项，Mark。’你真是完全 _不了解_ 当下年轻人的需求，是不是？你就那么无知？你难道 _没有_ 童年吗？”  
  
“我感到非常抱歉，因为我不愿意我的网站被宣传成为上周那五名年轻人 _把一名机器人揍成破烂_ 的工具。”  
  
“新闻播报——机器人不是 _人_ 。它们就跟微波炉、面包机一样。要是我拿球棒砸烂这台面包机你会哭吗？你不会，因为这只是 _他妈的一台机器_ 。”Sean猛地抓起面包机，用力极大，直接把插头扯离了墙壁，扔到了地上。“我 _搞不懂_ 你。我 _不求回报_ 地为这个网站提供创意、带来了食物、并投入大量精力，我不明白为什么你这么恨我？”  
  
Wardo扔出玻璃杯，击中了Sean头上方的墙砖，玻璃碎片散落地到处都是。“是吗？我也不明白为什么你恨我，那么我们扯平了。”  
  
Dustin推了Mark一把，于是他跌跌撞撞地蹦到了他们两人之间。“Wardo”，他说，转身背对着Sean。Wardo攥紧了双拳，几近在手掌上钻出洞来般的用力。“Wardo，来。上楼来，冷静下。”Mark 伸手搭上他的肩，但Wardo甩开了。  
  
“恨你？”Sean说，“我对你 _一直_ 很友好，可却从我们见面的那一刻起就对我毫不理智地恨之入骨。”  
  
Mark转过身，“Sean，Sean别说了。伙计们——”他焦急地瞥向Dustin，但Dustin只是无能为力地耸耸肩。“有人检查过网站吗，你们难道不觉得我们应该回去——”  
  
“那你仇恨机器人就是理智的了？你总能明白谁是机器人谁不是对吧，因为你 _看得出来_ ，因为他们一丁点儿都不像人类。”  
  
“怎么了，你是由他妈的保姆型机器人养大的、多亏了她你才会变得总是这么 _西装笔挺_ 的优秀学生榜样，所以你现在认为自己必须保护她的种群？这正是他们的目的。他们想要哄得人类支持他们，这样他们才能夺取掌控权。你知道要是把力量抑制器去除的话机器人会具备多大的力量？”  
  
Wardo向前跨了一步，轻轻地将Mark推到一边，因为即使发生了这么多事之后、即使他已经盛怒攻心，他依然不会伤害Mark。“你想试试吗？”  
  
Sean跃下厨房台面，踏进起居室内，距离他的脑袋被揍扁还有两米。“这句话他妈的是什么意思？”  
  
Mark试图拽住Wardo的手臂， Wardo却仿佛他不过是只苍蝇般甩开了他，朝着Sean走近了一步。“意思就是你应该出去，然后永远也别回来。”  
  
Sean也向前迈了一步，“尽管放马过来。”  
  
前门突然砰地打开，所有人转头看见Chris正气喘吁吁地站在门廊上，手里拿着张纸。“每个人都过来”，他喘着粗气叫道，抬起头，发现所有人都在场。  
  
Mark再次把手伸向Wardo的手臂，这一次，Wardo顺从地被他拉开了。“我以为你去银行了。出什么事了？”  
  
Chris举起那页纸，但上面的字太小了Mark无法看清。“他们冻结了Facebook的账户。我刚刚同我们租服务器的公司通了话，他们正在取消我们的服务。”  
  
这些话耗费了许久才被消化完全，每一个字都意思分明，组合在一块儿却信息量陡增，难以理解。Mark只是木然地站着，此时，Wardo靠了过来，双臂拥上了他的腰。  
Chris关上了大门，背靠着门颓然倒下，闭着眼睛两手插进发中，“网站要关闭了。结束了。”  
  
  
***  
  
  
“以下摘录于Mark  Zuckerberg收货前所同意的有关机器人所有权的部分条款，”Gretchen念道，“用户不得故意或以非恰当行为更改性 格结构或任何与结构相关联之数据——包括但不限于记忆、思想和情绪。用户同意如若发生以上情况将没收被篡改之技术产品。”Gretchen放下文件，看向 他，“那是属于Eduardo产品的主电路板对吗？”她说，朝着仍被Mahoney牢牢攥在手里的东西颔首道。  
  
“是的”，Mark说。  
  
“你能否向记录员声明内存芯片上应该存有什么？”  
  
“什么也没有。”  
  
“为何会如此？”  
  
“因为你的客户起诉我是为了召回他的硬件。他对Facebook不拥有半点儿权利，我也不准备给他。”  
  
“在你为此次诉讼删除该芯片上的所有内容之前，里面储存的是什么？”  
  
“Facebook。”  
  
“你承认在2004年5月，你清除了内存芯片里的性格结构并将电路板用于运行你的网站？”  
  
雨势愈发猛烈，击打着窗户的雨点声单调地循环往复，越来越响，不住落下的水珠汇聚成一条又一条的溪流滑过玻璃。Sy划去了写在他笔记本上的什么东西，Marylin盯着自己的双手，试图装作她没有曾经相信过Mark是个好人。  
  
Mark渴望Wardo能在这里揍扁Maloney那张得意洋洋的脸。  
  
Wardo从没揍过Sean。Mark应该让他这么做，就当做是告别也好。  
  
“我需要得到你的回答”，Gretchen说道，瞄了眼手表。Mark已经拖延了很长时间。太阳快要落山了，他准备回家了。  
  
他已经一整天没检查过Facebook了。  
  
“Mark”，Sy道，“你必须回答。”  
  
他想念Wardo，想到心痛，仿佛有人钻进了他的胸腔，一片一片地撕碎他的心。  
  
“是的”，他说。  
  
“那么是什么使得你认为你拥有这么做的权力？”Gretchen问道。  
  
Mark耸肩，“Wardo同意了。可以去问Chris，还有Dustin。他们都在场。”  
  
Gretchen从她那份无穷尽的文件里抽出更多的纸，“我们已经从你的朋友那儿录取过证词，他们的证言一致。你与Wardo一起离开了房间，回来的时候只有你和——”她拿着笔轻轻敲了下电路板，“这个。”  
  
“即使从有利于你的角度来看，撇开你刚才的所说根本毫无根据不谈”，Maloney打断道，“你的整个理论都基于一个错误的假设，那就是Eduardo大脑里的科技属于Eduardo所有，可以任凭Eduardo处置。”  
  
“他很清醒”，Mark说，“他明白，他知道这么做意味着什么。与我所认识的许多人相比，他都是一位优秀得多的好人。”  
  
Mahoney靠回椅背，手指转动着电路板，“你似乎特别执着于把机器人当做人类对待。你就真的这么想把这次诉讼变成一场谋杀审讯么？”  
  
Gretchen碰了碰Mahoney的肩，于是他住了口，然后她将笔记翻到最后一页。“综上所述，在持有Eduardo产品期 间，Mark  Zuckerberg对之态度极不尊重，并完全罔顾其感情。他毫不犹豫地篡改了该产品的核心功能，并强迫该产品与意图伤害它的人相处。最 后一点，由于清除了性格结构并将电路板用于原设定目标之外的用途，Mark Zuckerberg违反了用户条款，因此Cybernet完全有权召回他们的硬件。”她把所有的笔记都放回了文件夹内，“今晚留给你们商议，期待明天听 到你们的和解条件。”  
  
她站起身准备离开，Mahoney随之走向门口，却又止步回过了头来，“Mark”，他叫道。  
  
Mark转过椅子，正好双手接到了那块电路板。  
  
“明天还给我之前尽量别弄坏了。”  
  
他关上门，离开了。Mark用拇指抚过满是刮痕的玻璃外壳，转回椅子，面对长桌。  
  
没有人看向他。  
  
  
  
  
  
***  
  
  
  
过了许久都没有人吭声。Chris脸抵着双膝，Dustin抓了台笔电搁在腿上，调出服务器响应速度和在线用户的情况。Sean则一动未动——他还站在那里，高举着拳头，仿佛正准备大干一架却突然发觉失去了攻击目标。  
  
Mark靠在Wardo胸前，试图找回自己的感觉。Wardo的脸庞贴在他的颈边，紧拥的双臂力度大到几乎发疼，而这恰好将Mark拉回了现实。“有多少时间？”他看向Chris问道。  
  
Sean终于垂下了手臂。Chris贴着膝盖摇头，“他们说我们有一小时的时间备份服务器上需要的数据，但我不得不赶回来所以我没有——也许还有四十分钟？要是我们走运的话？”  
  
“Okay。”Mark轻轻动了动，于是Wardo松开了手。他需要来回踱步。“需要多久我们才能备份好所有数据？”  
  
Chris依旧脸埋在膝盖上，耸了下肩，“你的简历有多新？”他抬头迎上Mark的视线，“我是认真的，在我们付清账单、解冻账户、求得人家高抬贵手前我们什么也拿不到。”  
  
Mark咽了下口水，又迈开了步子，“Okay，那么我们有四十分钟的时间来 _做些什么_ 。我们可以把网站转换成更简单基础的模式，把数据保存到某个安全的地方，只要保持网站运转就行——只要网站还在，我们就能保住核心用户，这样等我们拿到贷款或得到投资的时候就能恢复原貌。”  
  
“噢，这样”，Dustin说，“就是说在老天开始下金子之前我们只能怎么着？用一堆披萨盒和红牛空罐头来建一个数据中心？”  
  
“我 _不知道_ ”，Mark回道，一拳砸向墙壁，石膏灰纷纷落下。“我们必须 _做些什么_ 。”  
  
三十万用户。三十 _万_ ，他们都知道他的名字，但那明显是在浪费时间，因为他们中他妈的没一个有钱人。  
  
他抽手准备再捶一拳却被Wardo握住了 。“Mark。”  
  
“不”，Mark摆头，抬眼注视着Wardo，因为Wardo _必须_ 明白。即使其他人都不明白。“不，Facebook _不会_ 这么完蛋的。我们能想到办法，我们能搞定的，一定有 _什么_ 我们能用上的。”  
  
Wardo低头贴上Mark的前额，拉近Mark的手臂搂上自己的腰，用力抱紧。“这里就有”，低喃道。  
  
Mark呆了许久才明白过来，尽管此时Wardo的前额感觉温暖，他也很努力地在微笑，但这些都无法掩盖一个事实：如果他是人类，如果他是人类，他的眼中此时必然盈着泪光。  
  
这太奇怪了，一个生理上的各方面都完美至极的机器人怎么会没有哭泣的能力呢。也许通常情况下，他们不会如此地投入感情；他们只会遵从程序执行任何指令，然后面含微笑地走向垃圾场。  
  
“不”，Mark说，“不行，用其他的。肯定有其他可以用上的。”  
  
“Wardo——”Dustin开口道。  
  
Wardo从Mark面前别过头，看向Dustin。“不。闭嘴。你们所有人都闭上嘴。这是我的大脑、我的网站，我跟这里的每个人一样，也是网站的一份子，所以 _你们别来教我什么能做什么不能做_ 。”  
  
Sean举起手道，“我能说我一点都不明白是怎么回事吗？”  
  
Mark挣脱出双手，回道，“Wardo是机器人。要么接受，要么就滚。Dustin，盯着服务器，继续想办法。Chris，打电话给服务器公司，求他们，努力求，就算是必须跪在地上、把未来的半壁江山和女儿都许诺给他们也要继续求他们多多宽限。”  
  
Sean眨巴着眼睛，“Wardo是——？”  
  
Mark没有理他，一把抓起Wardo的手腕，“你跟我上楼去，在你不再 _犯傻_ 之前都甭想下来。”  
  
Wardo看向一边的Dustin，“把网站全部导入我的主电路板需要多长时间？”  
  
Dustin咽了下口水，“大概，五分钟不到。”  
  
“Okay”，Wardo转头看向Mark，“我们还有半小时。”  
  
*  
  
“不行“，Mark说，把Wardo拉进卧室，甩上了房门。  
  
Wardo从Mark的手中抽出手腕。“不行？”他学舌道，“这就是你的理由，‘不行’？”  
  
“我不需要理由”，Mark说，因为这场争论蠢透了，他应该在楼下和Chris、Dustin使尽所有方法挽救他的网站，“你是我的机器人，我说了不行。”  
  
“你是我的人类”，Wardo回击道，“而我说行。”他背靠着房门，双臂交叠在胸前，挡住Mark下楼的通道。  
  
“不是这样。”Mark摇头，“这太愚蠢了。你因为程序规定而爱上我，并且希望我能快乐什么的，所以你要给我你以为我想要的东西。你错了，我想要的是你安好地活着，所以别 _犯傻_ 了，赶紧帮我想想其他办法。”  
  
“抱歉， _Sean_ ，我刚才把你当成Mark了。”Wardo直起身走近Mark，眯起眼睛，半握起拳头把Mark猛地推向墙壁。  
  
“Wardo”，Mark的背撞上了墙面，“这是怎——”  
  
“你是在教育我，我不能独立思考？”Wardo质问，轻而易举地单手把Mark摁在墙上，“你现在是告诉我，某个拿了计算机科学学位的家伙写了个程序并导入芯片——这就是我爱上你的唯一原因？”  
  
"Wardo—"  
  
“因为我每天都不得不忍受楼下那个Sean他妈的Parker唠叨这些 _鬼话_ ，就算只有一秒钟我认定你站在他那边的话，我立马就会冲出这幢房子，因为跟你以为的正相反，我有我自己的思想，我有感情，而且我能自己下 _他妈的_ 决定怎么处理我脑袋里的东西。”他攥紧了双拳把Mark压在墙上，眯细了眼睛，就这么站着。  
  
然后，他垂下了脑袋，抵在Mark肩头，一动不动，于是Mark伸出双臂拥住了他纤瘦的腰，把脸埋进Wardo那蓬松的头发里。  
  
“我不是那样的意思”，Mark说，“我不是说你不能自主选择，我只是——你应该具备自我保护的功能。我记得读到过，而且我认为自己应该特意避开了那块儿，现在却发生了这样的事。这是个意外，非常对不起。”  
  
Wardo的双肩不住地颤抖，他抱住了Mark，“你没弄坏任何地方，Mark。那个功能完好无损，就深藏在我的脑袋里，告诉我应该赞成你的决定，放任Facebook烟消云散。但是，我不仅仅只是一堆应用功能和代码的组合体，只要我愿意，我能无视任何我想无视的东西。”  
  
“我不关心Facebook”，Mark说，“我们可以抛弃它，让它成为历史，就像从前那些我开发过的愚蠢项目一样。”  
  
“是 _我们_ 开发的”，Wardo柔声纠正道，“这不仅仅关乎你一个人，Mark。不仅仅是我，或是楼下的Chris和Dustin，你和我一样清楚，它将发展得愈来愈壮大。我们已经入驻了一百六十所学校，其中五所还在欧洲。这不是什么你能随手抛弃的东西。”  
  
Wardo用力凑得更近，撩起Mark的毛衫，手指按上他的臀部，“我们所占用的服务器空间大大超越了我们的想象，而我们总是需要更多的空间，因为永远都不够用。我们所有的资金都耗费在了数据中心，导致我们没有能力雇佣保持网站扩张所 _必需_ 的程序员。即使我们现在找到了解决方法，但距离下次、下下次再遇上同样的困境不过只是时间问题。”他的重心越来越倚靠上Mark的肩膀，“我们现在就这么解决，将来就永无后顾之忧了。无论有何变化，我们都有充足的空间容纳应对。”  
  
Mark闭上眼睛，缓缓地滑坐在地，背靠着墙壁，Wardo紧靠在他胸前。“我没法就这么抛弃你”，他说——放轻了声音，仿佛楼下的人能透过地板听见他们 一般。“我想要——我需要你。我需要你在我身边。”他将手伸向Wardo的下巴，轻柔地用指尖把Wardo的脸转向自己，“别让我一个人。”  
  
Wardo凝视了他片刻，呻吟出声，无力、痛苦、绝望，手指扣紧了Mark的头颈。Mark顺从地被拉入Wardo的吻里，Wardo的舌头舔了进来，巨细无遗地探索吸吮，就如同他必须如此地牢记住Mark口腔内的每一处角落，将之永久储存在一串无法洞悉的1与0之中。  
  
Mark的手伸进Wardo的衬衣内，沿着Wardo嶙峋的脊柱向下抚到臀部。Wardo悠缓地随他而动；两膝分开跨跪在Mark的腿上，双手探入 Mark的帽衫之内，稍稍断开亲吻，脱掉Mark的帽衫和T恤之后又立即重新贴上Mark的嘴唇，接着别过Mark的脸以获取更好的角度，另一只手则急切 地紧紧搂住。  
  
“我不会的”，Wardo喘息道，停下来帮Mark解决他衬衣上麻烦的小扣子们，“我不会的，永远都不会。”他褪下衬衣，Mark把手按在他胸前，感受着体内的降温液泵在徐缓规律地搏动，这并不是真正的心跳，却出自真心。  
  
Wardo阖上眼睛，环起双臂捧上Mark的臀部，将他抬了起来；Mark两腿勾绕上Wardo的腰，被紧紧压靠在墙上。Wardo再度吻上了他，一手支撑着他，另一只手梳入了Mark的发丛中。  
  
  
Mark用指尖掐住了Wardo， 如此一来，当Wardo把他安到床上时只需稍稍一拉就能让Wardo随他一同倒下，转而将Wardo压在身下的Mark倾身深吻。他多么希望自己是机器 人，希望自己的大脑里能有一枚芯片，这样他就能将Wardo的味道、Wardo臀部翘起的样子、还有Mark在新一轮的吻中所俘获的低吟声一一储存，制成 完美的模型。  
  
然而，他只是人类，他有缺陷，他会遗忘，他将会忘记Wardo此时的模样，在Mark从他的胸膛开始一路舔吻至下然后咬开那可笑的西裤纽扣时、向后甩头、双唇微启着无声呻吟的模样。  
  
Mark认识的人里没人会编程设定一个穿西装的机器人。  
  
“我爱你”，Wardo说，拉起正在拉扯他拉链的Mark，吻了上去，“永远。记住。”  
  
Mark紧闭双眼，努力逼退眼角的湿润，“我保证过会照顾好你的。”  
  
Wardo捧起Mark的脸颊，虚弱地笑道，“我们可以互相照料。”  
  
  
*  
  
  
夕阳西下，金色的光辉洒满了Wardo赤裸的胸膛，Wardo正抚摸着Mark，手指打着圈轻抚皮肤。“还剩五分钟”，他轻声道，因为他的大脑里有那么一处始终在倒计时这一最终时刻。  
  
“我不会这么做的”，Mark说，紧紧搂住Wardo，“我做不到。”  
  
Wardo靠着Mark的肩膀，“好吧，我下楼找Sean。他应该不会介——”  
  
Mark封住了他的口，将Wardo所有的蠢话悉数吞入口中，似乎只要他吻得足够长久，那个五分钟就会过去，一切都会好起来。  
  
Wardo退开了，埋首在Mark颈边，贴近道，“四分钟”，声音细如耳语，透着茫然与恐惧，以及许多许多Mark无力保护他免受伤害的东西，“别逼我去求Sean。”  
  
Mark低首埋入Wardo那头不可思议的发丛里，头发之下是薄薄一层外壳，阻挡在Mark的嘴唇与Wardo的大脑之间。“一定还有别的办法。”  
  
Wardo笑了，声音微弱，而Mark能够感觉到那份颤抖直直传达到他自身，“我保证，如果有任何其他的方法，我绝对会接受。如果我们现在下 楼，Dustin用厕纸和打包带变出了一排服务器的话、或者Chris把他将来所有能收养的孩子都卖了换来银行账户解冻的话，那么你可以再回到楼上，将我 重装，然后我保证，我保证会操你整个晚上。”他的嘴唇印上每一个他所留下的痕迹，“一整夜、明天、今后的每个日夜，直到你全身酸痛到你希望他们没有解决问 题，那时候我就会抱起你、吻你直到你陷入梦乡。我会将你搂在怀里，躺在这儿，永远在一起。”  
  
Mark几乎就要哽咽了，他努力咽下喉中的不适，逼退那些 _他妈的_ 眼泪，因为这些都无济于事，因为Facebook快玩完了，而Wardo是个大傻瓜，为什么Mark就不能长久地拥有某样东西呢。“我们能永远在一起。我们可以就呆在这里，永远不下楼，永远在一起。”  
  
“要让Facebook变得了不起”，Wardo悄声说道，“我的意思是，它现在已经很棒了，但它应该要成为这世上最庞大最出色的一个。只要你愿意，它能 够成为未来，实现你所有的梦想。”他缓缓地闭上了眼睛片刻，“现在你必须要赚到十亿美元了，我拒绝把我的大脑捐献给不酷的东西。”  
  
Mark想要回应笑容，却不住地晃起肩膀，之前拼命忍住的眼泪决堤而下。他把脸埋进Wardo头发中，感受着湿漉漉的发簇轻触他的脸颊。“你是我生命里最美好的存在。”  
  
“比笔记本电脑还要好？”  
  
“他妈的对极了，傻瓜。”Mark使出全身气力牢牢抱住Wardo，脸紧贴着他的皮肤，这样Wardo就能感觉到Mark的泪珠滑过他的头颈，能够按住 Mark簌簌发抖的双肩。“好过笔电、好过Facebook，比任何事物都要好，假如有任何法子能改变你的决定，请立刻告诉我，我愿意付出任何代价，我发 誓。”  
  
Wardo抬起头，轻轻地在Mark的嘴唇上落下一个吻，他干燥的脸颊染上了Mark的泪水。“我爱你”，Wardo低语；接着，他的脸贴上了Mark的颈窝，紧紧拥住，微微前倾。  
  
“我们本可以成就任何事”，Mark道，手指覆上了Wardo颈背的控制板。  
  
Wardo伸手覆上他的脸颊，“我们会做到的。”  
  
“我爱你”，Mark试图将“对不起”和“再见”以及所有其他没有时间再说的涵义都包含进这寥寥数语。  
  
Wardo闭上了眼睛，手指猝然落下，一根接着一根地滑过Mark的脸颊，跌在Mark胸前。他的脑袋向前垂下。他不在了。  
  
  
  
  
  
***  
  
Mark两手把玩着电路板，在桌前抛来接去，回忆着他下楼后的场面。Chris和Dustin利用冰箱组建出了一套制冷设备。他冲他们俩都送上了拳头，揍破了Dustin的嘴角，因为他们胆敢专注于采用Wardo而不是拼命想出其他的方法、任何方法。  
  
窗外，旧金山的天际线微微发亮。Cybernet的研究所就在那里，在那灯火通明的建筑群中有那么一间实验室，里面有位身着白大褂的老人——也许就是Bill Mahoney本尊——组装起了这世界上最伟大绝伦的电路板。  
  
“Mark。今天到此为止了。”  
  
Mark收回视线，看到Marylin站在墙边。“我知道了”，他说，疑惑为什么她没有像其他人那样立即离开。甚至连Sy都无法直视Mark的眼睛。“我只是……在这儿坐一会儿。考虑些事情。”  
  
她在距离他两个位置远的地方拉出座椅，坐了下来，把包放在腿上。“我实在……我没法理解为什么你会这么做。我不明白你是 _怎么_ 做的。你谈到他时的样子——这一点都说不通。”  
  
Mark没有回答“我用USB接线把他连入Dustin的笔记本电脑，于是便能处置所有的文件”，因为很显然，这并不是她想要问的。“他让我这么做的。”  
  
Marylin移近了几分。“你知道，Sy会劝你交出去”，她道，从他指间拿起了电路板，“而且你很可能需要支付补偿金，以弥补你对其造成的危险。”她小心翼翼地将之捧在掌心，待它如似传世珍宝。  
  
Mark想知道如果现在把它抢过来扔到地上一脚踩碎的话会怎么样，那又将需要多大的花费？“Wardo会照顾好自己的。”  
  
Marylin掂了掂电路板，叹气，将其轻轻放回桌上。“现在Facebook是怎么运行的？”  
  
“Chris发现Cybernet在调查我们的财务状况，于是我们开始投放广告。”Mark没有把手伸向电路板，不过他的视线无时不刻地聚焦在其之上。 “就是那时候我们得知哈佛那边走漏了风声，Mahoney在找Wardo。这场诉讼发生的时候，我们已经赚到了足够的资金，拥有了自己的数据中心。我们将 Facebook安装到服务器上，就像普通网站一样的运行方式。”运转缓慢、低效，崩溃几率大，不过还能将就。总比落入他人之手好。  
  
“我能否问Sean Parker后来怎么样了？”  
  
Mark一丁点儿都不关心Sean。他无法忘却Wardo恨Sean，而Sean就在加州，这意味着Wardo最后的日子过得毫不愉快，但Mark当时太过专注于Facebook而对此置之不理。  
  
“他规矩了几个月，非常低调。最后还是完蛋了，在某个派对上被逮捕了——你知道，就是那种地下机器人擂台，一伙人打赌哪个机器人最先被揍得粉身碎骨——” 有什么刺进了他的手指，他低头发现自己正紧握着他用来涂鸦了一整天的笔，用力到刺痛。他深深吸了口气，将笔放到桌上。“他与公司再无关系。”  
  
这是律师传授的答词，因为“我揍扁了他的脑袋并把他告发给警察”可对Facebook的形象不利。  
  
如果不是因为会威胁到Facebook，Mark早就说出实情了。  
  
“为什么？”Marylin问道，微微凑近，“我是说，你显然不关心机器人，为什么那么介意Sean——”  
  
“别”，Mark说。  
  
“我只是说，你杀死了Eduardo。当然，身体安然无恙，也许你把它存放在你宅邸里的某个地方，但那对你的所作所为并不——”  
  
“看着他妈的份上”，Mark厉声道，推开他的座椅站了起来，因为——他需要站起来，该死。“我不是Sean，我没有机械恐惧症。我跟那些人 _完全_ 不一样，而且你没有资格指责我——”  
  
“指责你已经承认的罪行？”Marylin道，对他的咄咄逼人和喊叫毫不畏惧。  
  
Mark僵住了，过了许久才颓然瘫坐回椅上。“我确实那样做了，不是吗。我承认了，没有一个人对此有 _质疑_ ，因为我看上去就像是那种会杀死自己爱人的家伙。”他闭上眼睛，“这他妈的糟透了。”  
  
他再度睁开眼睛的时候，Marylin已经紧邻着他身边，手指轻轻叩着桌面，距离那个玻璃外壳不过数英尺。“那么”，注意到他的视线后她开口道，“你准备告诉我实际上究竟发生了什么吗？”  
  
如果Mark是机器人——就像许多人说的那样——他就会关机直到她离开为止。“你说什么？”他说，即使他没有——他正在计算需要多快他才能抓起电路板、逃出这幢楼，以及背负着整个网站逃之夭夭会有大的险阻。  
  
“我已经持照执业二十个月了，从我们早些的交谈中我能看出你有所隐瞒。我这么问不是为了Sy，也不是为了公司，你要我发怎样的毒誓都行，我也绝对不为 Mahoney工作，我只是——”她的手指移动了几分，指甲轻叩着玻璃外壳，“我想要相信你不是个混蛋，Mark。帮帮我。”  
  
Mark双手摊在桌上，随即意识到这样子很蠢，于是抽回了手。他瞥了眼紧闭的房门；视线所及范围内只有距离半间办公室远的的接待员正拿起她的咖啡。  
  
他应该拎起包离开，随便Marylin怎么想。然而，这就跟博客事件一样，当时还在哈佛的Mark决定向全世界昭告他将整个网络下载进了一台机器人里。他难以克制显摆自己的非凡天才，而且他也不愿方才Sy看他的眼神闪现在Marylin的眼中。  
  
“有一个问题从未有人问过”，他说，谨慎地将电路板从她手下拿开，以防万一他能够抢走逃跑，“那就是‘如果你有一个无限存储空间的内存卡，又何必删除原有 文件呢？’。”他拿起电路板，“我没有删除Wardo。完全没有必要，因为有的是空间，而且我们没人知道这电路板是如何运作的，而且，我爱他。”  
  
Marylin面露微笑，Mark却没有。“所以你留下了Wardo，上传了Facebook？”  
  
“我们上传了Facebook，Wardo将其吸收同化了，是的。Wardo比任何人都要了解整个电路板，他懂得如何使其达到最佳状态、怎样增长内存空 间，他在任何人想到之前就明白如何在其之上运作一个网站。”他抬起头，脸上的表情令Marylin褪去了微笑。“这才是Mahoney想要的。他根本不关 心电路板本身，如果他能造出一块，他就能再造一块。他们将性格架构装载到上面就是为了弄清楚它的运作原理。他想要的是Wardo。”  
  
Marylin点头，终于明白了。“所以你撒谎了。”  
  
“Wardo被装载到上面是失误”，Mark说，“电路板落到我手上也是失误，但是它是我的，Wardo也是我的，我承诺过会保护他。无论任何代价。”他的手指紧扣住玻璃外壳，几乎要捏碎了它。  
  
“可是如果电路板已经清空了”，Marylin慢慢地问道，注视着Mark的双手，“Wardo现在在哪里？你把他装载到其他芯片上了？还是说他回到原本的身体里了？”  
  
他的身体。Mark把Wardo的身体留在了他父母家——躺在Mark的旧床上，因为在Mark家的时候，他总是无法克制自己看着它、坐在它身边，触摸那毫无生机的四肢，笨拙地抱住那个冰冷的躯体。  
  
“他就是Facebook”，Mark的声音非常的细小，想要蜷缩起来。他移开了视线，这样就不用看见她的表情。他已经受够了怜悯。“他存在于每一个关系状态、每一条发言、每一行代码之中。无论多么细密的检视都无法区分开Wardo和Facebook。”  
  
“所以——”，她轻轻搭上他的肩，但是他将之晃开了。  
  
“我们不可能将Facebook安置在一具身体里。”他转过身，面对着窗外的天幕，双手合一，电路板夹在掌心，如同祈祷一般。“而我不可能和一个网站交往，所以。我没有杀死他，但我仍然不得不放手。”  
  
“Mark——”她开口道，但他无法忍受这种饱含歉意和怜悯的语气，那之后最初的一段时间里Chris和Dustin面对他时总是这样，仿佛这般无时不刻的提醒不会让他感觉更加的糟糕。  
  
“你该走了”，他说，“去学校大道上吃块牛排，告诉三个人你爱他们，找个人做爱，尽情享受，就当做是这辈子最后一次。”他弯腰去拿他的笔电，将自己隐藏于桌下，这样就不会被发现他在颤抖。“介意我在这儿多坐一会儿吗？”  
  
她轻叹了口气，伸手拍了拍他的肩膀。“你不是一个人，Mark。只要你愿意就不会。”她挪开了手，准备离开，“万一Mahoney发现了，你需要律师的话——”  
  
他抬起头，看着她拉开门，脸上的微笑令人安心。“我会联系你的”，Mark惊讶地回道，“谢谢。”  
  
门关上了。他又是一个人了。  
  
  
*  
  
  
Facebook的页面载入速度略微偏慢，如同预计的那样，不过普通用户是不会发现的。蓝色边栏、白色背景——简洁明了——仿佛家一般展现在他的屏幕上。  
  
他打开了通信系统，调出当天的整体运行情况报告。  
  
 _来自：Facebook  
送至：Mark Zuckerberg  
系统全速运行，照片标签故障，已修复。_  
  
存在加载延迟约半秒钟，这对于这般高速运转的Facebook来说肯定感觉如一个世纪之久。  
  
 _来自：Facebook  
送至：Mark Zuckerberg  
我想你。_  
  
Mark阖上眼睛，手指悬空在键盘上方。这犹如想念生活在世界另一头的某个人，却更加糟糕，因为乘坐飞机并不能逾越Wardo和他之间的距离。他身处一小时车程远的某个房间，里面蓝光闪烁，冷却风扇嗡嗡作响。那一排又一排的服务器和闪烁的亮光就是他。  
  
他有太多太多的话想要说了，却无一能用文字表达，比如Wardo试图令他从编程上转移注意力时落在他脸颊上的亲吻、他们在走廊上擦身而过时的两手交握、当Mark吻上Wardo臀部时Wardo发出的吟声。  
  
还有两个人一起披着毯子窝在沙发上，Wardo的头靠着他的肩膀，随意地看部第二天不会记得的电影——完全无法通过言语形容的感觉。  
  
好吧，有一个字可以。但应该存在数以千计的词语才对。  
  
 _来自：Mark Zuckerberg  
送至：Facebook  
我爱你。_  
  
  
*  
  
  
 _请尝试定义爱情。用短小精悍、能够植入计算机程序的语言来形容。  
  
你办不到，不是吗？_  
  
  
  
-正文完结-


	2. 我们的秘密(The Secrets We Keep)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Facebook雇员的视角后续

**【番外】 我们的秘密**  
  
  
Facebook上上下下都认定是Dustin把Mark的关系状态更为了“与Facebook成婚”。Imogen非常肯定只有她一个人在Mark背后瞧见了他动手修改设置——距离近到能够看清状态修改的选项已经被完全移除了。  
  
她也是唯一一个知道Dustin偶尔会快步冲进Mark的办公室，嚷嚷着“Mark你得和——”（you need to have a word with——），声音在发现她的存在后戛然而止。“我的意思是”，他说，完全换了个话题，“你得查看一下跟在墙上贴链接有关的代码。”  
  
偶尔，Mark没有觉察到Imogen在听的时候会这么做。如果Facebook的加载速度变得特别慢，Mark会说“他不高兴了。”；当他们的服务器空 间不足时，他会说“他想要排新装备”，而不是“我们需要更多的服务器。”Imogen了解把心爱之物拟人化是怎么样的——她就将笔电命名为James，这 样每次它崩溃的时候都方便咆哮——但是，Mark那样完全是一个全新的境界。  
  
甚至连Chris偶尔也会如此，这很丢脸，因为Imogen一直将他视为日常混乱中唯一的理智之音。“Facebook想你了”， Mark外出几天后回来的时候他会这么压低了声音说道。每当他们达成一个“里程碑”的时候，Dustin会大声叫着“Facebook觉得我们应该开个 _派对 _（Partaay)__ ”（Imogen永远对“庆祝第8736492名用户的松饼大游行”记忆深刻），Chris会翻起白眼，说，“他忙着和Mark黏在一起，从来不参加派对，Dustin。”  
  
“所以我们现在才应该多多举办，这样他就会、知道自己错过了什么”，Dustin回道，接着注意到Imogen就站在他们身边的传真机前，补充道，“Mark。这样Mark就会明白他错过了好东西。”  
  
Imogen考虑要不要提醒Dustin，她是因为智慧出众才得到的这份工作。不过她的传真发完了，所以她只是拿起文件，走开了。  
  
  
*  
  
  
她将车停在数据中心外，手里捧着文件夹。Chris叫她不用来，但这是第三场诉讼了，她把之前的诉讼文件交给Mark时已经清楚说明了紧急性，然而几个小时过去了，Mark却毫无踪影。  
  
她冲着前台闪了下Facebook的身份卡，被放行了。她从未来过——行政人员无需与网站的基础设施打交道——不过她知道Mark每周都会来一到两次。压 力格外大的时候，他甚至留宿在此。Imogen不清楚他是怎样做到的，因为整幢楼里充满了蓝光和不停歇的嗡嗡声，如果是她，肯定彻夜难眠。  
  
*  
  
“Mark？”成排的服务器令她回想起孩童时所光顾过的那些图书馆，所以她不自觉地压低了嗓音，“Mark？”  
  
她拐过弯，猛地发现了他的踪影。他正坐在地上，似乎随意地处在两排机器之间——笔电搁在膝盖上，这令她多少有些冲动要为他的健康着想而大声提醒他这姿势对他的骨骼和后背会有多少损害。  
  
然而，有什么阻止了她。他略微垂下头的样子、完全与机器共振无关的颤抖的肩膀、他的双手——袖子几乎盖住了他的手指——搁在键盘上，完全静止。  
  
前两个官司的文件散在他身边。显然，他至少还是读过了。  
  
“如果就到此为止呢？”他的嗓音沙哑低沉，在房间内不断回响，这令Imogen大吃一惊，几乎跳了起来，好在及时收住了身，靠在服务器边，不过她的高跟鞋还是绊到了一堆电线，于是她只好祈祷Mark没有听见。  
  
“如果我们放弃一切会怎么样？我们付出了所有的心血，可它最终还是会垮掉。”他摇头，虚弱无助，额头抵着笔电翻盖，“隐私。该死的隐私。”  
  
“它不会垮掉的。”  
  
这回Imogen真的吓得跳起来了，到处搜寻这似乎环绕着她四周的神秘男声。她发现墙上有一个扬声器——Mark在他的数据中心里安装了对讲机？  
  
“你怎么能确定？”  
  
“因为你是你，我是我，我们俩他妈的绝赞无比。”  
  
Mark抽泣出声，两手压向他倚靠着的那台服务器，“没有了Facebook，我们无法拥有服务器和储存空间，这样就再也没有你的容身之地了——”他哽咽了片刻，斜过头贴着服务器，凝视着天花板，“你保证过，不会让我独自面对。”  
  
“我知道。”  
  
“你当然知道，你的内存有他妈的一吨重，你永远不会忘记任何事。”  
  
“我们能熬过去的。”  
  
Mark闭上了眼睛，不过Imogen没有错过它们在蓝光下晶莹闪亮的样子。  
  
她将电线放回到服务器上，接着尽可能悄无声息地离开。回到办公室后，她与Chris对视了几秒，然后将文件放在了Mark的桌上，这样他一回来就能立即看到。  
  
十分钟后，Chris把一份保密协议放到她桌上。她看也没看就签署了——没有必要知道他们是如何以正式的条款语句描述“我绝对不能向他人透露我老板在数据中心里哭泣”。  
  
“我们能熬过这关”，她如是说道。  
  
Chris望向大门，正巧看见Mark推开门走了进来，一手拎着笔电包，一手捧着文件，表情焕然一新，透露着自信。  
  
“我们一向如此”，他叹道，“我们总能办到。”他拿起签署好的文件，走向门口的Mark。  
  
Imogen看到了他的口型“他还好吗？”  
  
她转身看向自己的计算机，假装一无所知。  
  
  
  
-完-


End file.
